A lack of colour
by Princess Nayness
Summary: Finished! Set after "The Ties that Bind" ep Seth comes bak to Newport and tries to apologize to Summer but she's moved on. What happens when someone from Seth's past comes bak to Newport? How will Seth handle this? My first O.C fic yay please read and rev
1. Done Waiting

A/N This is my first O.C fic so im heaps scared it will suk! Yea its set right after "The Ties that Bind" last ep. Seth has come back to Newport and want's to apologize to Summer but it doesn't go the way he planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C or any of the characters…josh does! : )

Chapter 1

Seth didn't expect much from Summer.

Well, to be honest he did have his fantasies.

Fantasies that he knew would never come true.

They included a little teary reunion, an over the top exclamation of "Oh my god I missed you so much!", and maybe a huge hug.

But what Seth had never expected was Summer's reaction.

She was so incredibly passive.

Ok, so maybe when Seth pushed the unreal fantasies from his mind, he could picture vividly what would really happen.

Summer would scream and yell at him, which would cause a group of otherwise, bored teenagers to gather around them. She might have even slapped him or had a 'rage blackout' in true Summer style.

All of that, Seth would have been able to handle.

Because, in the back of his mind he knew what Summer was capable of.

But when Seth finally had the guts to face Summer that fateful day, he was for the first time ever, speechless as Summer's emotionless words sunk in.

"I've moved on Cohen. I'm done waiting."

Summer had stared into Seth's warm brown eyes and for a millisecond she melted into his, but as if shaking out of a reverie she turned on her heel and walked away from him, linking arms with a guy.

Some guy Seth had never seen before.

Summer's words hurt more than a slap across the face. Seth actually felt as if his face was stinging.

Seth sat defeated on a step right in the middle of the stairway that was used frequently by passing by school kids. But no one even seemed to notice Seth was sitting there, alone, head in hands, just thinking. They pushed passed him and kept on walking, having no clue that the lonely loser kid sitting there on that step was Seth Cohen. But Seth didn't mind not being noticed, he was so used to it by now, and he liked it better that way. Except things had gotten so much better when he was with Summer. He didn't felt less invisible when he was with her. But now that was over and he back to being alone. Not that he didn't deserve it.

Seth sat on that step for hours, not noticing that life was passing him by, that the day had passed him by.

A/N Well there u go! It's a really short chapter I kno but it gets heaps betta. This is more like a prologue. Anyway hope u liked and please read and review!! I wanna kno if I should continue wit this cos I have ideas but yea haven't really planned it yet. Some other characters come in the next few chappies tho!


	2. Advice

**Chapter 2**

Seth lay sprawled on his bed, hair disheveled from continuously running his hands through it, eyes bloodshot from rubbing them a little too harshly as he was attempting to erase his memory and events of what had happened that day.

The attempt was pointless, and Seth knew this, as every time he closed his eyes, Summer appeared.

Perfect, flawless Summer would not disappear.

She just floated there in his memory, playing, teasing and tempting him.

He began to excessively rub his eyes again to erase her, but she was just as stubborn as ever.

Seth was pouting but he really didn't give a shit what he looked like and how pathetic he was. No one was going to see him anyway. He lay there half naked, with just his grey pants on, that unfortunate looking pair of pants he had received as a gift from 'the nana' a few years ago. Surprisingly they still fit. Although they began to hang more loosely than before. Seth was slowly losing weight.

Seth didn't realize it, but he was clinging to Captain Oats. His right hand hung onto the plastic horse tightly as if his life depended on it. He was not letting go. Captain Oats was not going anywhere.

Death Cab for Cutie's "A lack of colour" was playing on repeat. Somehow Death Cab always understood. It was like comfort music for him. There's comfort food and there's also comfort music and Death Cab was perfect for Seth. It was mood music.

As the lyrics for "A lack of colour" sunk into Seth's mind he came to the awed realization that this was a perfect moment. It was a moment that he would never forget. It was as if he had written the lyrics. Seth had listened to this song millions of time on repeat but today they really meant something. He knew at that moment that this one song he would never, ever forget. Oh God how he missed Summer. God, he wished he could ring her up and give her a reason to come back to him. Come back home. But Seth wasn't feeling exactly gutsy at the moment. He was more in the "feeling sorry for myself" stage.

Strangely the song reminded him a little of Anna.

He hadn't heard from her in a while. Actually come to think of it, Seth was pretty sure that Anna hadn't even written to him since she left for Pittsburgh.

He remembered how Summer had let him go and stop Anna from leaving at the airport. She was so understanding, well not at first but once Seth explained that he needed to do this, that he loved her as a friend and that he didn't want her to leave she understood. She trusted him.

Well I've blown that trust now. Seth thought to himself.

As Seth drifted into thinking of Summer again, he heard a knock at the door.

Not bothered at his parents walking in seeing him in such a state, he mumbled a barely audible, "Yeah."

There was a short pause before,

"Uh, is Captain Oats decent?"

Seth heart stopped.

It was not his mum's voice, unfortunately not Summer's and out of all the chicks he knew in Newport that only left Marissa. But it was not Marissa's voice.

Though, it was clearly a female's voice.

"Er, Ryan are you back man? Because wow, Chino really changed you a lot. Even your voice has changed."

There was a muffled giggle, as if someone had put their hand over their mouth to stop a fit of laughter. And it was definitely a girlish giggle. So that ruled Ryan out.

"Seth, I'm coming in."

Seth jumped up from the bed so fast it was like he had been given an electric shock. He went and grabbed the nearest, cleanest shirt he could find.

"Shit" he muttered, keeping one eye on the door that was slowly opening.

Somehow the thought hadn't occurred to him to just call out "Just a minute."

He was still processing what was going on. Had he been that caught up in Summer that he was starting to lose all rational thought?

Then, just as he got his shirt over his head, she breezed through the door.

"Anna."

She smiled in greeting and laughed as she watched Seth's jaw drop.

"Surprise." She announced shyly, lifting her hands up.

"Uh, wow hey! What are you doing here? I mean…god that was rude… umm I mean wow it's good to see you!"

Nope Seth hadn't lost his essence, he was still rambling.

He moved towards Anna, sort of shuffling his feet forward then hesitated. Shuffling his feet again he awkwardly went in to give Anna a hug and she hugged back sort of nervously.

They pulled away and Anna smiled again, her hand on her mouth as she used her other hand to point at Seth's chest.

"Your shirt. It's sort of back to front."

"What?" Seth asked puzzled, then looked down and realized she was indeed right.

"Oh, shit."

He must of put it on the wrong way when he was trying to get dressed quickly.

Turning his back to Anna he took off his shirt and put it back on the right way around.

As he turned back to face her she nodded in approval.

"Death Cab, good choice."

Seth smiled.

"Yeah, I have like a million of these shirts. So how are you? How was Pittsburgh? Are you back for good now?"

Seth cringed as he made himself make a mental note to slow down.

But Anna just smiled, obviously happy to hear Seth's rambling again. She had missed that so much.

"It was good to go back to Pittsburgh. I needed to. It was good for me. But now, I guess its just time to come back to Newport. It feels right."

Seth nodded, he tried to make himself smile and look happy but Summer still played on his mind. Having Anna back was great but he couldn't shake Summer.

Anna seemed to sense Seth's unhappiness and she frowned as "A lack of colour" began to play all over again. She knew Seth well, well enough to know that repeats of "A lack of colour" meant a breakup.

"You and Summer hey?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Seth sunk onto the bed, not knowing what to say. He sort of flinched when he heard Anna say her name. He knew this was pathetic, but he couldn't stand losing her.

Anna went down to sit beside him.

"You can tell me, I'll listen."

Seth hesitated, but before he knew it he was telling Anna everything. Every vivid detail of what had happened after she left. Anna sat there listening the whole time, nodding at the appropriate times, urging Seth to keep telling his tale.

By the end Anna said, "Seth, you have declared you eternal love for Summer on a coffee cart, I'm sure she will forgive you. You've just got to fight for her."

Seth slumped backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Anna soon joined him.

"She has some new guy now. She hates me."

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" Anna began.

Seth craned his head up towards Anna, and shook his head, confused.

"Confidence Cohen."

He smiled, not realizing how much he missed those two words. God he missed it.

Seth opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another knock at the door.

Kirsten Cohen walked in before waiting for an answer.

She smiled at Anna, she obviously knew she was there and that confused Seth.

"Seth, you have to come downstairs."

Seth groaned. "I'll just stay here, thanks." He said sinking into his covers, loving the comfort.

Kirsten shook her head impatiently.

"Seth, Ryan's back."


	3. Summer Breeze

Hey guys : ) yay I got reviews! Hehe thanks so much I luv them! They keep me writing. Ok, this chappie is in Summer's perspective. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

****

Summer closed her eyes and let the cool ocean breeze wash over her. It made her feel lightheaded and she desperately wished she could be carried away with the wind.

Carried someplace different.

Anywhere but here.

She tried to switch off to her boyfriend's excessive non-stop talk.

He just wouldn't shut up.

Summer thought she'd be happy that Zach and her dad had gotten along so well. But surprisingly it did nothing for her. She loved her dad so much and it was important to her that he got along with 'the boyfriend'. But Summer was just confused. Ok, she hated to admit this to herself, Marissa always told her so but Zach was a lot like Seth. So why the hell did her dad like Zach but hate Seth? And why the hell was she thinking of Seth now?

Summer shook her head and this small movement seemed to catch the attention of Zach. Normally he would just continue talking, as he so loved to do but he actually stopped to look at Summer.

All Summer could hear now that Zach had stopped talking was the sounds of the beach she loved so much. The sounds of summer.

"Summer?" Zach questioned, offended that she was ignoring him.

She never ignored him, she always clinged to every funny, stupid thing he'd say ever since Seth left her.

"I can't believe him. He thinks he can just waltz back in here, charm me with a smile then I'm hooked? No, it's not that easy. I waited so long for him. Too long. God, he can be so self absorbed." Summer ranted. She was talking more to herself then to Zach. She even forgot he was there. That was until he touched her arm.

She jumped, even though his touch was gentle.

"Your thinking of Seth Cohen right now?" he asked in disbelief.

Summer felt a pang in her heart. Those words sounded so familiar. Except Seth Cohen was replaced with Anna. She remembered last year when she was still with Seth, and Anna was just about to leave to go back to Pittsburgh. They were sitting on the boot of a car kissing when Seth pulled away and started rambling about Anna and that it was his fault she was leaving. Another classic example of self absorbed Seth. Summer remembered clearly what she said, "Your thinking of Anna right now?"

But Seth loved Summer. He chose Summer over Anna. He loved Anna as a friend. God, maybe it was Summer who was self absorbed. Nah, as if. It was totally Seth that was the self absorbed one.

Summer began to dangle her legs over the edge of the bench they were sitting on. She squinted when the sun began to blind her and reached to the top of her head to pull her sunglasses on. Marissa always told her she looked like a total bitch with those sunglasses on. She was joking of course, but Summer knew there was truth behind that statement. She knew she had to keep up her reputation by looking the part. Newport bitch. That was half the reason she wore them. So no one could see her insecurities. Plus they were totally hot sunglasses.

She heard Zach speak but it sounded so distant.

"You wanna go for a swim or something?"

Before she could answer, Summer saw Marissa walking past, about to cross the road to the shops.

"Coop!" she yelled but Marissa couldn't hear her.

Summer leapt off the bench, said a quick "Sorry" to Zach and ran in the direction Marissa went, leaving Zach frowning after her.

Summer was not much of a runner. She was panting by the time she reached her best friend. She clung onto her for support.

"Sum!" Marissa exclaimed, shocked to see Summer. More shocked to see Summer running. She laughed out loud as Summer tried to catch her breath.

"Not…. funny." she panted.

Marissa pulled Summer over to the other side of the road and onto another bench in front of Summer's favourite clothing store.

"He's back." Marissa stated before Summer could open her mouth.

"I know. I mean how did you know?" she asked puzzled.

Marissa didn't seem to hear the question.

"He comes back now, after all this time."

Summer nodded.

"I know, like he comes to school and expects everything to be normal between us again. But I told him, I told him I'm done waiting."

"What? Why would you tell Ryan that?" Marissa cocked her head towards Summer.

"No, Cohen. He just expects everything to be normal. Like he forgets he's the one that left!" She said impatiently.

"What are you talking about? Ryan's back."

"Chino?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that?"

"What? God I'm getting a headache. I have to walk or something." She started to get up but Marissa pulled her back down.

"Hang on a minute. So they are both back?" Marissa swallowed, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I guess. But yeah, whatever. We don't need them right." Summer was trying to convince her self more than Marissa.

"Right." Marissa said slowly.

Summer got up and Marissa soon followed. They walked in silence, both trying to come up with something that didn't contain the names Ryan and Seth. But they couldn't think of anything. Marissa and Summer both had new boyfriends. Marissa's more secret than Summer's. She had been seeing the pool guy that worked at Caleb's mansion. Marissa needed some excitement in that place, it depressed her too much. And her new boyfriend stopped her from wanting to lock her self in her bedroom, drinking until she threw up. But Marissa hadn't even told anyone about him. Not even Summer.

After a while Marissa's phone beeped.

She reached down in her bag to grab it and after reading the new message she turned to Summer and said, "Sorry Sum, that was Dad I gotta run. I'm meeting him for lunch. I'll come around later ok? You'll be home?"

Summer nodded glumly and Marissa hesitated before leaving. She didn't want to leave Summer as she knew she had Seth on her mind. But to keep her conscious clear she made herself promise she would go over to Summer's later and listen to her bitch about Seth. That's what friends were for.

After Marissa left, Summer kept walking.

She found her feet were carrying her without her realizing and before she knew it she was stopped in front of a comic book store. Seth's favourite comic book store.

She was just standing, staring through the glass window, unable to move.  
Her breathing quickened as she saw Seth sitting at one of the tables near the back. He was facing towards her but couldn't see her through the window as he was too far back. She watched as he characteristically ran his hands through his hair. She squinted and could just make out a "Death Cab for Cutie" t-shirt. Yep, that was definitely Cohen. God, he looked so depressed. He looked so damn cute when he was upset.

Some part of Summer wanted to burst through the doors and embrace Seth.

Eww, that is such a movie script ending, She thought to herself.

Brushing her hair back, she went to move forward and swallowed all her pride before grabbing the door handle. Before she turned it however, something caught her attention.

Seth's attitude changed drastically as a girl Summer didn't recognize went to sit opposite Seth, her back to Summer. She had blonde short hair and looked strangely like Anna. But it couldn't be Anna, Anna was in Pittsburgh.

She put down a pile of comic books on the table before them and they began to chat and laugh while flipping casually through the comics. If Summer was not mistaken she could have sworn Seth was flirting. Well maybe not flirting, Seth never really mastered the flirt, but he was defiantly happier with her around.

Who the hell in Newport read comic books beside Seth Cohen? Why hadn't Summer seen this girl before?

Summer's hand slipped off the door handle. She turned on her heel, fuming that Seth had found another girl so quickly.

She turned and ran straight into Zach.

"Hey." He said, catching her from falling.

"What are you doing here? You know this is a comic book store right?" he sounded amused.

He put his hand on her forehead, pretending to check for a tempertature.

"Ok, your not sick so… oh you poor thing your lost! Don't worry I'll help you find a clothes store."

Summer knew he was joking and didn't mean anything harsh by it but Summer was not in the mood for jokes.

"Let's just go ok?"

As they turned away, hand in hand, Seth got up to look at a comic book near the front of the store. As he reached the row that was right near the front door, he had a strange urge to look outside the glass door. But as he did, he saw nothing but happy couples passing by. Seth shook his head, picked up a comic book and went back to sit with Anna.


	4. The Party

Hey! This was meant to b one long chapter but it was like 9 pages long ahh so I changed it into two chapters. hope u like and plz review

Chapter 4

****

"You seriously need to get out man."

Seth grunted in response.

He kept his eyes glued to the screen in front of him, furrowing his brow to give off the impression he was concentrating on the game. But Seth wasn't really concentrating on killing aliens and getting top score.

He tried his hardest not to look at Ryan as he sat down on the couch beside him.

When he had arrived yesterday the two boys hugged uncomfortably. Actually it was more like an awkward pat on the back. Sort of a "how you going buddy?" pat.

Seth had kept his distance from Ryan, though he had no idea why. It wasn't like he was embarrassed to be brooding and depressed around Ryan, he had done that many times in front of him, but it was more like he wanted to do the brooding depressed thing alone this time.

It was kind of weird that Seth was avoiding Ryan, especially because Ryan was the king of brooding. Girls seemed to dig the whole Ryan brooding thing. On Seth, it just looked like he was sulking.

He didn't want to get his hopes up and believe Ryan was back for good.

Ryan had told them all that Theresa had lost the baby and she wanted him to move back to Newport. She said he was unhappy in Chino and it showed. Seth thought it was so unlike Ryan to come back to Newport after what had happened to Theresa, but he knew Ryan was completely shocked and saddened by it. Ryan said he asked Theresa to come back to live in Newport with him but she refused saying she had family in Chino, and that she had no problem with him going back. Somehow Seth knew that Ryan wasn't staying for good. Maybe for a while, but not for good.

"Come on man, we're going out."

Ryan's voice shook Seth back to reality. He realized his character on the video game had died and got "game over."

"What? Where? Wherever we go Summer will be there. It's Saturday night."

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Seth.

"Seth, you're going to run into Summer sooner or later. There's this party on, it will do you good to…."

"Hmm a party. Summer will defiantly be there. She likes to part-ay." Seth cut Ryan off sarcastically.

"I'm taking you. Get up. Anna's coming too."

Seth's head snapped up at the mention of Anna.

"Oh and by the way, take a shower before you go. Your not going to get lucky smelling like that."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryan had taken his car, as Seth didn't seem like he was fit for driving.

Seth stared blankly out the passenger's side window, all the while with this glum expression that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face.

Ryan exchanged glances with Anna through the rear view mirror. He rolled his eyes and she shrugged, obviously empty of ideas to revive Seth. Frankly, Seth was starting to piss Ryan off.

They sat in silence the whole way and both Ryan and Anna were relieved when they pulled up to park at the party.

Once they were inside, Seth's mood seemed to lift a little. Ryan took off his jacket near the front door, where a pile of coats and jackets were thrown haphazardly together on the floor. It was incredibly warm in there.

The three of them stood at the bar, scanning the crowd for someone they knew. In truth, Ryan was looking for Marissa and Seth for Summer. Anna stood on her toes, obviously looking for someone too.

Both boys were silent when they spotted Marissa and Summer together at the end of the hall. Both girls had the exact same expression as the boys.

Searching, scanning the crowd, lost.

Marissa turned and stopped dead when she saw Ryan at the bar.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ryan shook himself out of his reverie.

"Uh, I'll be back soon." Ryan told Seth and Anna.

Anna nodded.

Seth didn't seem to take much notice.

He was more preoccupied with the alcohol being served at the bar.

After 20 minutes of patiently watching Seth stare hopelessly after Summer, Anna had had enough.

"Seth?"

Silence.

It was most likely because of the loud music that Seth didn't hear her.

But Anna was sure it wasn't the music.

Seth was entranced by Summer and he was completely switched off to everything and everyone else around him.

"Seth!" she said punching him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch what?" he said rubbing his arm overdramatically.

Anna laughed.

"Your pathetic that didn't even hurt." She poked her tongue out playfully at him.

Seth returned the gesture.

"I'm gunna go dance ok? You wanna come?"

Seth shook his head. "Nah, I'll just stay here."

Anna hesitated, knowing it was probably not best to leave Seth but he faked a smile so she wouldn't worry.

He sat at the bar, trying not to think of everything. Well Summer was everything.

He let his head fall onto the bench of the bar and tried to block out everything. The loud techno music, Summer, everything. What was with the techno music? Seriously? It felt as if it was drilling into his brain. He tried not to look at Summer. Summer dancing with Zach. Summer wearing a cute mini skirt. Summer drunk. Summer dancing sexily. Zach taking advantage of drunk sexy Summer.

Oh god, it was going to be a long night.

He hit his head again on the bar and regretted it almost as soon as he did it. As he looked back up he saw the bartender smirking at him.

Seth smiled nervously back, then looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

"Girl troubles?" the bartender asked randomly.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" Seth asked looking around him, not sure he heard the man correctly.

The bartender laughed.

"Yeah, mate I'm talking to you. It's girl troubles isn't it?"

Seth stared at the man and nodded slowly.

"Is it that obvious?"

The man laughed again.

"I just see a lot of it you know what I mean? It's easier to pick these days."

Seth tried to laugh politely but nothing came out.

"Hey, I know what you need." The bartender winked.

He reached down to a cupboard behind the bar and pulled out a dusty old bottle that had been clearly tampered with.

"My special recipe," he poured the contents of the bottle into a clean glass for Seth.

"I guarantee you mate, that after this you will forget about your little girl problems." He winked again.

Seth paused before accepting the drink.

Half of him was thinking how stupid it was to accept a drink from some seedy bartender. But the other half of him was like "what a loser to be thinking about that right now".

He actually thought it would bliss to not think of Summer. Even for a moment. Just for one night.

He braced himself, took a deep breath then though "why the hell not".

He picked up the glass and downed it in one go.

The bartender looked shocked. He clapped in approval.

"Mate! Good going."

Seth thanked the man and got off the barstool.

God that was nasty, he thought as the after taste hit him.

He lost track of where Anna and Ryan where. And at the moment he didn't even care where Summer was.

He had been walking around for about five minutes and was beginning to feel tipsy.

He'd never felt the effects that quickly. Well, Seth was no drunk. He got tipsy over a few champagne glasses. He'd never been into the whole drink till your sick thing. Not much into the hype of it. He'd never had a hangover before.

Before long he was running into people. And a few times he'd tripped over nothing.

God, it was starting to get hot.

The faces around him began to swirl as he tried to hold onto something, anything. He steadied himself when he found some random girl to lean on. But she wasn't impressed. Disgusted, she shook herself off him.

Seth began to sway on the spot. God, it was hot in here. Sweating, from head to toe, the music drilling into his skull he staggered over to the front door where Ryan had left his jacket. Digging into the pockets he pulled out Ryan's car keys and pocketed them. With one last glance towards the dance floor where he saw Summer dancing with Zach, he left, walking as steady as he could to Ryan's car.


	5. Forget the Pain

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Seth had turned around from seeing Summer on the dance floor, she had seen him walking away. She could have sworn he was drunk as he was stumbling out the door, knocking into a few people. But Seth drunk? Puhlease. As she tried to shake this crazy thought from her head, something deep inside her made her want to follow him.

Zach had begun to dance heatedly with Summer, his hands slowly inching down her waist. Summer stopped dancing suddenly and over the loud music yelled that she was going to the bathroom. Zach nodded and continued dancing, thrashing into a few people. He'd had one two many shots.

Summer rolled her eyes as she left in the same direction Seth had. She grabbed her own keys out of her faux fur coat she had come in (she had never been a fan of real fur. How mean was that?) and jumped into her car. She could see Seth crawl into a car in front of her that looked strangely familiar and bit her lip as she realized it was Ryan's car.

"Shit." She muttered as she reached for her phone to call Ryan. She stopped mid action however when she saw Seth pull away from the car park at high speed.

Summer was shocked to see Seth turn left at the traffic lights instead of right. He was going down the back way that was rarely used by cars as it had been declared unfit unless for an emergency. The road was too narrow and was extremely close to the beach and was mainly used as a one-way road for small trucks.

Seth was swerving dangerously on the road in front of her and was going at an ungodly speed Summer couldn't match.

She put her foot down but Seth was slowly speeding out of sight.

Summer cursed as she remembered there was a sharp turn coming up. She had no concept of how far away Seth was. She had no choice but to slow down, unless she wanted to wrap her car around a tree. God, she hoped Seth was slowing down.

She braced herself as she came round the corner and gasped when she saw Ryan's car smashed into a small pole on the side of the road. She watched in shock as Seth crawled out of the vehicle, clearly unhurt, but still completely trashed.

Summer pulled over to the side of the road behind Ryan's car and ran out to Seth.

Seth whirled on the spot to face Summer, almost falling over in the process.

"Summer!" he grinned.

He stumbled then grabbed onto Summer's shirt before falling to the ground.

"Oh my god Cohen, you crashed Ryan's car!"

Seth began to laugh, his hand on his mouth.

"Yeah, oops."

Summer shook her head.

"God Cohen! You could of killed yourself! Your drunk. I can't believe your drunk!"

Seth put his hand to his head.

"Whoa, no yelling." He said scrunching his eyes up.

Summer ignored him and ran back to the car to grab her phone.

When she came back, Seth was lying on the grass, staring at the stars.

"Look at this Summer! Stars! It's soooo nice." He giggled.

Summer put one hand on her hip, the other she used to dial Ryan's number. But before she had finished dialing, Seth groaned and called out to Summer.

"What?" she said impatiently, turning to face him.

She stopped dead when she saw the ground around Seth covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Seth?"

She didn't need to ask him what it was from however, as Seth began to cough in answer. At first Summer thought he was just throwing up from drinking too much, but he was coughing up blood. Summer felt cold as she watched him.

She knelt beside him to hold up his head and instantly felt him burning hot.

She took her hand away immediately.

"Oh, god. Seth? What did you take?"

Seth groaned again and collapsed first face on the grass.

"No, No Seth, get up."

As she went to pick him up, Seth's phone rang from inside Ryan's car.

Summer rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

Ryan's voice answered.

"Summer? Where's Seth?"

"Chino? Thank god it's you. Seth took your car… look he just crashed at the side of the road and he's sick. He's throwing up blood and he's shaking. I don't know what's wrong with him. What the hell did he drink?"

There was a short pause then,

"Ok, Slow down. I don't know what he had. I was with Marissa. I'll be there in a minute ok? Where are you?"

Summer quickly rattled out the location to Ryan and hung up the phone.

"Ok, Seth I need you to get up now…"

She stopped cold when she saw Seth was gone.

Frantically searching around her in the darkness, finding no sign of Seth, she jumped around the other side of the car to see better.

"Seth?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then, just as she was about to turn back she saw a figure crawling across the middle of the road.

Summer felt as if her breath had been sucked out of her.

"Seth!" she yelled again.

A thousand thoughts ran through her head.

Seth was coughing up more blood, he was shaking as he slumped into an unconscious heap right in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god Seth!" Summer screamed again.

Then she heard the sound that stopped her heart.

She heard a truck coming at an alarming speed around the corner. Faster than the speed Seth had been driving.

Summer had a less than a second to decide what to do.

She bolted as fast as she could to get Seth and with all her effort rolled him away just as the truck sped past them.

Her hair blew up around her from the speed and force of the truck as she dove to lie on top of Seth protecting him.

As the truck sped out of sight, Summer cursed.

She couldn't believe it kept going. How could they not see us?

She curled her arms off Seth and sat back.

"Seth, sweetie. Wake up. Please wake up."

She shook him gently and he stirred, much to Summer's relief.

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath the whole time.

"Summer." He croaked.

Then before she could tell him not to talk his body started to convulse.

She screamed in panic, and tried her hardest to hold onto him but he continued to shake violently.

Then, just as suddenly as it started it stopped and he fell unconscious again.

"Seth!"

Summer's eyes turned wide as she tried to feel for a pulse.

But she couldn't find one.

"Seth!" she screamed just as Marissa's car pulled up.


	6. Plans to getaway

Wow, heaps of ppl have been begging me to post the next chapter asap so here it is! I hope that u like it…I had a bit of trouble wit this wasn't sure if I wrote it that well but yea. Anyway this is from Anna's point of view at the party and then it comes to Seth. Thanks again for the awesome reviews! U guys rok .

Chapter 6 

Anna stood alone on the dance floor.

Not exactly alone, as she was surrounded by sweaty, dancing teenagers she couldn't recognize.

But Anna still felt alone, deserted. As if there were no one else around her.

She scanned the crowd for anyone at all she would recognize, but no such luck.

There was only one person she was looking for, and that person hadn't arrived yet.

Anna wasn't really in the mood for dancing. She pushed past the sweaty dancing teenagers around her, and headed for the back verandah to get some air.

She gasped as she took in her surroundings. It was the most beautiful view she had ever seen. The summer air floated pleasantly around her, the smell of frangipanis and the sea, strong in scent.

She breathed in the air wholly, trying to capture the true essence of the moment, committing it to memory so she would never forget.

Anna drew her hands around her as the wind picked up, and stared, entranced, at the beach in front of her. She felt so insignificant compared to the ocean. She wished so much she could leave this stupid party and go sailing and be carried away with the ocean breeze. At that moment she was envious of the house, of whoever lived here. They could enjoy this, all of this, whenever they wanted.

Whoever lived there was defiantly loaded.

Anna laughed to herself. This party was a sure reminder she was back in Newport.

No one in Pittsburgh had private parties in mansions which included a free bar and dance floor as added extras. Oh and a view to die for.

She would have been surprised if Ryan and Seth even knew who was hosting the party. But she was pretty sure they didn't really care.

God, it was going to take her a while to get used to the Newport lifestyle again.

At that moment she remembered Seth and frowned. She really shouldn't have left him alone at a time like this. Especially for her selfish reasons. It didn't look like the person she was expecting was going to turn up anyway.

She bit her lip, hesitating. One last glance at the gorgeous ocean view and she was off. Off to find Seth.

But as soon as she turned she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry." She muttered, avoiding eye contact of whoever she had barged into.

"Anna." A familiar voice said, amused.

Anna looked up, shocked.

"About time. I didn't think you were coming." She said smirking cheekily.

She wrapped her arms around Luke as he kissed her on the cheek.

"God, you smell good."

Anna actually giggled like a flirtatious schoolgirl. God, she hated those girls. She used to make fun of them with Seth.

She playfully slapped his arm as he took her hand, leading her back outside.

"So, have you got your stuff here?" Luke asked eagerly.

"It's at Seth's house. I'll pick it up when Ryan gives me a lift home,"

There was a short pause before Anna whispered,

"We're really doing this aren't we." She grinned, as if she was hiding a secret she could no longer contain. She felt as if her insides would explode from happiness.

Luke smiled. That smile that drove Anna crazy.

"We're doing this." He nodded, obviously happy with himself.

Anna stared out at the ocean again, smiling to herself as Luke watched her.

He leaned in, tilting her head to face him and kissed her longingly, just as Ryan and Marissa swept through the door and onto the balcony.

For a moment Ryan and Marissa didn't say anything. Not a word. They stopped dead when they saw the spectacle in front of them. Ryan's hand fell beside him, dropping the phone that he had been holding.

The sudden sound of the phone hitting the marble floor, made Anna and Luke jump apart.

They spun around to face Marissa and Ryan, both with shocked expressions on their faces. Ryan was partly amused however.

After they had stared at each other for a moment in unbearable silence, Anna and Luke both beat red, Ryan remembered he had dropped his phone.

He bent down to pick it up, relieved it was still intact.

"Er…" Ryan began then stopped, not able to form any other word.

Still silence.

Marissa was the first to break it.

"Well Luke, you're back hey?" she said smirking.

Luke opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, as capable of forming words as Ryan.

Then it hit Ryan. He had come to find Anna and tell her Seth had been in an accident. He shook his head, cursing himself for his stupidity and told Anna in a rush of words that didn't really make sense.

"I'm coming with you." Was the first thing Anna said.

Before Ryan could argue, the three of them turned to leave hastily, leaving Luke behind.

"Oh shit!" Ryan muttered, his head in his hands.

"Seth's got my car. How are we meant to get there?"

Marissa grabbed her keys out of her pocket.

"Come on, we'll take mine." She said taking the lead, not waiting for a response.

It had taken them longer to get there then Ryan had hoped. He was beginning to panic. Summer's voice was still clear in his mind. God, he was throwing up blood. Ryan began to blame himself. Why hadn't he just stayed with him? What kind of a brother was he? Seth had taken his car without Ryan even knowing. But in truth, it was very uncharacteristic of Seth to do that. He had to think when Summer answered the phone. It took a while to process. God, how could this happen.

There was a truck in front of them slowing them down.

"Come on!" Marissa yelled, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

Ryan turned in his seat to look at Anna who was considerably pale in the face.

"Where were you when this happened?" Ryan spat.

Anna looked taken aback by Ryan's wrath.

"I…I went to find…."

"To find Luke?" Ryan finished for her, fuming.

"You know he wouldn't be in this mess if you just stayed with him!"

Anna changed from hurt to indignant.

"Umm if I'm not mistaken Ryan, you left first!"

Ryan opened his mouth to argue back but Marissa cut them off.

"Stop it! Look, there's someone in the middle of the road…. In front of the truck."

Then Ryan spotted his and Summer's car on the side of the road.

Marissa pulled over behind them and they all piled out of the car to see whoever it was in the middle of the road.

They watched in terror as the truck sped closer to the figure on the road. The figure didn't seem to be moving and the truck was not showing any sign of slowing down.

"Oh my god." Anna put her hand over her mouth as another figure ran across the road to push the other person out of the way.

"Oh my god it's them."

Marissa ran back to the car, Anna and Ryan on her heels and they all jumped back into the car and rounded the corner to where Summer and Seth lay.

They parked on the side of the road. Ryan ran out first. As he reached them he stopped breathing as he saw the sight that lay before him.

Summer's face stained with tears. Seth lying on the ground motionless, hair sticky with sweat and blood. His clothes were soaked and the ground around him was covered in what Ryan hoped was not blood. Seth looked so sick. His face was sunken and ghost like.

"Ryan! He's not breathing!" Summer screamed, her voice thick with fear.

Ryan felt as if he couldn't move. He barely noticed as two pairs of feet joined him and stopped dead at the scene in front of them.

It was with great difficulty that Ryan could use motion to move his legs to bend down to Seth.

Ryan didn't know CPR. He leant his head against Seth's chest and was reached with the same verdict as Summer's. He could defiantly hear no breathing. Maybe he wasn't doing it right? Summer and him weren't exactly experts on the matter where they? They had no idea.

Ryan tried his best to stay calm. He couldn't bear to look at Anna or Marissa. Seeing Summer was worse enough.

She held onto Seth's hand desperately. Marissa bent down and put her arm around her, holding her close. She couldn't speak.

Ryan looked away from the scene. He wouldn't let tears fall from his eyes. He was too stubborn for that.

Then, as if witnessing a miracle, Seth eyes fluttered open.

Summer screamed, causing Seth to groan.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified that she had caused him pain.

"Wh-Where am I?" Seth croaked, his voice cracking and dry.

"Shh. It's ok, you're ok." Summer soothed.

Seth furrowed his brows, obviously confused as he saw Summer, tears running down her face and Anna, Ryan and Marissa all staring down at him, with worried expressions.

Seth curled his arms around him and shivered.

He turned on his side and had another coughing episode, more blood splaying on the ground.

Ryan, seeing it first hand, swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

His head pounded with a million thoughts.

Marissa and Anna watched on in distress.

"What are we going to do?" Summer said fervently.

After Seth had finished coughing he began to wake up to reality. He was scared. He had no idea what was happening to him. All he knew is he felt like shit. His whole insides burned and he felt like getting up and running and staying and sleeping all at the same time. He tried to pull himself up but found he was weak and slumped back to the ground, Ryan catching him on his way down.

"Seth, buddy, you're going to have to do me a favour,"

Seth groaned, wishing whoever was talking would stop. Every word drilled into his head. God it was so loud. And god it was getting hot.

"We're going to move you in the car. You just have to trust us ok?"

Marissa turned to Ryan.

"What? We can't move him. Look at him!"

"Well, what are we going to do? Leave him here! We have to get him to a hospital."

Seth was burning up now. He started to remove his t-shirt and found the action hurt his arms. They felt so heavy.

Then, everything slowed down. It wasn't trippy fast speed now. It was just slow.

Seth felt as if he was going to throw up again.

He felt nauseous. He needed to get out. He wanted off.

Summer grabbed Seth's phone out of her pocket.

She dialed 911.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello? My… My boyfriend…he's sick. Please, we need help. He's been drinking and someone spiked his drink or something."

There was a pause in which Ryan registered the fact that Summer had said "my boyfriend" but was shook out of his pointless thoughts when Summer yelled out to him.

"Where are we?"

In all the drama, Summer's mind had gone blank. She handed the phone to Ryan and he quickly told their location.

After he hung up, everyone was silent. That was until Seth started to moan again.

Summer turned away into Marissa's arms as Ryan held down Seth. He was shaking so bad now.

He held him until Seth's eyes went dark and he stopped shaking.

"No…not again." Ryan whispered.

Summer turned around just in time to see Seth pass out again.

His body was giving out on him.

Summer sobbed as the ambulance pulled up seven minutes later.


	7. Secrets and Lies

Yay more reviews! Thanxs to alexis expecially for ur reviews. They rok : ) ok, the stories going a bit slow at the moment cos Seth's not even in the hospital yet, but I promise it will move along faster from now on. Anyways enjoy ;)

Chapter 7

****

Seth's skin was crawling. His throat was burning.

He could hear muffled yelling, crying, arguing, and could see nothing but blurs of coloured lights and hazy figures. Everything sounded so far away.

Seth had no idea where he was. His clothes were soaking and his hair was thick with sweat and blood.

His eyes began to focus as he blinked away something moist that had dripped down from his forehead.

"Seth…Seth can you here me?" Someone yelled in his ear.

A strange looking man Seth had never seen before stood above him, wavering in and out of focus. Seth then recognized his clothes and came to the conclusion that he was a paramedic. What the hell was going on?

Seth nodded, the small movement causing him pain. He felt a sharp shooting pain in his temple.

Seth tried to move but someone held him down.

He felt many hands grab at his body and lift him into the air and onto a stretcher.

He was being wheeled away, but whoever was pushing him stopped to talk to someone else.

Seth could suddenly hear everything clearly. He was taken aback by how loud everything was.

"Which one of you kids called?"

Seth tried to look around to see who had spoken but found that they had put him in a head brace. Seth had never felt more confused in his life. Besides the dizziness, blurriness and slight pain, he felt completely normal. Well maybe not normal, he still felt as if he was going to jump out of his skin, but the feeling was beginning to lessen by the minute.

Seth closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out. He needed some calming stability. He felt as if he would go crazy without it. His heart was racing, his head pounding. God, he was going to have a panic attack. What was going on?

"Ah, umm…she did! Marissa. She's his girlfriend." Summer's voice. Seth could at least distinguish that. But what the hell was she saying? God, Seth was beginning to feel sick again.

"What? What are you…Oh yeah… that's right." Marissa said quietly.

There was a long awkward pause before the paramedic spoke again.

"And does anyone know what he had to drink? Was anyone with him at the time?"

Marissa shook her head. She shot Ryan and Anna a look as their eyes fell downcast, staring guiltily at the ground.

"No, but I followed him after he left and I found him like this." Summer said quietly.

"And this was a private party? How old is Seth?"

Silence again. No one could speak. They hadn't thought of that. Seth was under the legal age limit to drink. God, he was going to be in some serious shit.

Ryan decided he'd speak up. After all, it was his fault Seth was in this state. Kirsten and Sandy were going to kill him. Murder him. Oh god, they would kick him out of their home. Ryan would have to go back to Chino.

Ryan swallowed a lump in his throat and attempted to speak, but the words were lost. He had no idea what to say.

"Look," the paramedic began impatiently.

"It's pretty obvious he's underage. You won't get into any trouble and neither will Seth. But it is very important, extremely important that we know all the details. Do you understand me? We are trying to help him."

Ryan nodded fervently. "Yes, of course." He said, his whole body numb.

Ryan tried his best to pay attention and not look over to where Seth was lying on the stretcher so helplessly. God he looked sick. He looked near to death. No, Seth was not going to die.

"Ok, do you know if Seth is on any medication? Anything at all? The reason I am asking is because we believe he could have had a reaction from mixed drugs. It is very rare that a drug in his drink could cause him to cough up blood."

He was talking extremely fast. It was almost too much for Ryan to handle. He was trying to hang on every word, to pay attention to what the man was saying so he could help and answer his questions. But he couldn't stop looking at Seth. About four or five paramedics were working on him now. Sticking needles and tubes into his arms and legs.

Why weren't they taking him to the hospital? Ryan's head pounded. He racked his brain to answer the paramedic's question.

"Umm…ah yeah. Seth took something today. This morning. I'm not sure what it is. They were little red pills in a small blue bottle. I'm sorry does that help?" He rubbed his forehead.

The paramedic nodded and turned away, but Summer ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Can I come with him? Please. I'm his sister." Summer piped up.

Ok, now Seth was totally confused. He was losing it. Oh god, he was delirious. Or he was dreaming.

Seth opened his eyes reluctantly. He was curious to see if he was really dreaming.

With restricted vision, he could see the paramedic frowning at Summer.

Summer, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, hands on her hips in an "I'm getting my way" pose, was not giving up.

The paramedic nodded slowly to let Summer past.

She turned back and told Ryan she'd call him when she got to the hospital. He nodded shakily, and asked Marissa if he could follow them in her car.

Summer followed the other paramedic's to where Seth was laying in the stretcher.

Inside, she was secretly shocked she had gotten away with it. Well, after all, she did have a pretty uncanny resemblance to Seth. Eww…she could _not_ think about that right now. It was totally wrong. But she had to admit she did look more like Seth's sister than Ryan looked like Seth's brother. He had blonde hair for god's sake.

Summer jumped into the ambulance after the paramedics had gotten Seth settled.

She took a deep rattling breath as she sat beside Seth, holding his hand for dear life and didn't let go the whole way to the hospital.


	8. The Hospital

Heeeeeeeey… this chapter is a bit longer and a bit slow.. I kno I keep saying it will come along faster from now on and it will I swear!

To 'oc I luv u: yes I am Australian! Hehe is it that obvious? Ohh did u guess from chappie 4? How the bartender kept saying mate? Lol yea I couldn't help myself. Its heaps hard to write this without making mistakes… like I have no idea if there r frangipanis in America lol I just guessed and the underage drinking limit.. here in aus u can drink if ur over 18 but I forgot in America u have to b 21! God that suks! R u an aussie too?

Neways… hope u like : ) thanks everyone for the gorgeous reviews yay : )

Chapter 8 

"Cohen, I am _not _feeding you jello."

Seth raised an unconvinced eyebrow at Summer.

"If I'm not mistaken Summer, you were once a candy striper in this very hospital. And you of all people know that it's part of the job description to feed jello to poor, sick patients such as myself."

Summer smirked.

"That was charity Cohen. Even if you are a hopeless, lost cause, my charity doesn't extend to anyone by the name of Seth Cohen."

Seth clutched at his heart in mock anguish.

"Ouch! Did you hear that? I swear I just heard my heart breaking."

Summer couldn't help herself, she had to laugh.

God, he was charming her again, even in the state he was. His hair was a tangled mess of curls, sticking out at all angles, his arms and legs were sprawled everywhere as he lay not so gracefully on his hospital bed, and what could you say about the hospital gown? It wasn't exactly sexy. But damn it, somehow he still looked cute. No, gorgeous.

Summer shook her head, trying and failing miserably to get Seth Cohen out of her head. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

Seth, seeing Summer eyeing his unflattering gown and mistaking her headshake, frowned.

"Yeah, this gown doesn't really do anything for my manly bodice."

Summer nearly choked on some jello.

"Hey! That's my jello!"

He frowned as he watched Summer collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Are you implying with your laughter that my bodice isn't manly enough?"

Summer tried to stifle the laughter, but it wasn't working.

"I'm glad you find that funny."

As Summer's laughter died down, the room slowly went quiet.

Summer racked her brain to find something to say. She was in there to distract Seth from what was going on outside.

But Summer didn't think of anything fast enough.

Soon, they could hear every word Sandy Cohen was yelling outside the door of Seth's hospital room.

Seth shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Suddenly, he wasn't in the mood for cracking jokes to make Summer laugh.

He could almost imagine the scene outside.

Sandy yelling at Ryan. Ryan taking it all in, not saying a word.

"This isn't his fault." Seth sighed, leaning back on his pillow.

Summer was taken aback by Seth's change in mood.

She didn't know what to say to make it better.

"He can't go back to Chino." Seth voiced his fears.

"He won't… Sandy and Kirsten wouldn't do that to him. They'd never kick him out."

Seth concentrated on a crack in the ceiling. He tried to block out Sandy's yelling.

He hadn't seen Ryan at all since he'd been at hospital. He figured Ryan was too ashamed to see him. Seth knew Ryan blamed himself for what had happened, and that threw Seth. In Seth's eyes it was his own fault. Ryan couldn't always be there to protect him. It wasn't like Seth needed a babysitter.

He was offended that his parents were 'disappointed' in Ryan. Of course, they were disappointed in Seth too, but at that time they were more concerned in Seth nearly dying than grounding him for the rest of his life.

At first, when he woke up in hospital, he was confused.

Summer was the first person he had seen.

She had been there all night, just waiting for him to wake up.

Once Summer had told him of the nights events, the whole thing was unbearably embarrassing for Seth.

After Seth had gotten over the initial embarrassment, it hit him that Summer had followed him last night. An overwhelming rush of happiness ran through him and he shivered, all the while never taking his eyes off Summer.

She looked as if she wanted desperately to say something and Seth pushed himself up a little higher in the bed in anticipation.

But before she could say a word, her cell phone rang.

"Shit." She muttered, fumbling through her bag for her phone.

She stopped mid action to answer when she recognized the number calling.

"It's him isn't it?" Seth asked quietly.

Summer looked up and forced a smile.

"Who?" she asked, pretending to be puzzled.

She pressed a button on her phone to silence the call, and then shoved it back in her handbag.

"You always do the bimbo thing so well." Seth said in an even quieter voice then before.

Summer knew he was trying to make the situation humorous, but he seemed to lose his sarcastic essence.

She frowned as she watched him slide onto the bed, pouting.

"Why don't you just call him? He's probably worried about you."

"Oh, whoops. I forgot, no cell phones allowed in here… silly me." She quipped.

Seth was deadly serious.

"Well, go outside then."

"Cohen, what's your problem? I'm here with you."

"Wouldn't you rather be with him?" he mumbled.

Seth had no idea why he was acting this way. But embarrassment had given way to bitterness, and he was in the mood for pouting again.

"Who, Cohen?" Summer asked impatiently, tapping her foot against the bed. She knew exactly who Seth was talking about, but she decided to be stubborn. Anyway, it suited her.

"You know who I'm talking about Summer. Zach. Your boyfriend." Seth spat out the last word as if it were venom.

Summer stared at him incredulously.

After a moment, she got up off the bed and left, slamming the door behind her.

God, she was so angry at him and she had no idea why. Well, he was being a pathetic asshole. She couldn't believe she'd stayed there all night, worried about him, when he obviously didn't give a shit.

Wrapped up in her anti-Cohen thoughts, unwillingly she ran straight into Sandy Cohen.

"Summer!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Leaving so soon?"

Sandy knew Summer had been there all night, refusing to go home and sleep. He smiled warmly at her, obviously oblivious that she had slammed the door on his son.

Her eyes darted to Ryan, who was looking extremely pale.

"Uh, yeah. Just need some air. Cya, Mr Cohen. Ryan." She nodded at each of them before taking off.

She bolted out of the automatic doors and set her sights on a bench outside the hospital.

She slumped down on it, just as her phone rang again.

She didn't need to look at the screen to know it was Zach again.

Without thinking she grabbed the phone and threw it as hard and as far as she could, watching with pleasure as it smashed onto the ground in a million pieces.

"Phone troubles?"

Summer's head snapped up and she saw Ryan looking down at her, a little colour returning to his face.

He sat down beside her on the bench.

"Rage blackouts, you know me."

Ryan laughed without heart. His mind was on other things.

"Yeah, but I'd never think you would destroy your own phone. Rage blackouts or not. I've never seen you without it."

Now it was Summer's turn to laugh bitterly.

"I have like five or six different ones at home. All the colours of the rainbow." She turned towards Ryan.

"Hey, how did it go with the Cohen's? Your not going back to Chino are you? Cos Seth wouldn't be able to take that right now."

Ryan sighed.

"No, they were… I dunno… it was weird."

"You're a man of many words Chino."

Ryan smiled slightly.

"Weird how?"

Ryan paused, as if trying to figure out how to say it.

"It's worse when they say we're 'disappointed in you' you know? After all they've done for me and I nearly let Seth kill himself. I mean, I'm never going to earn their trust ever again."

Summer brought her legs up onto the bench and pulled them in towards her.

"It wasn't your fault. Seth did this to himself. And you know it's killing him that you're blaming yourself. You really have to talk to him and stop avoiding it."

Ryan was surprised.

"Wow, words of wisdom from Summer."

Summer laughed slightly. She hugged her legs and frowned, remembering last night.

"You said Seth took something? Pills or whatever…."

"Yeah….'

"And…do you know what he took?"

Ryan shot a sideways glance at Summer.

"Ah, yeah. He…uh… he took anti-depressants."

Summer swallowed a lump in her throat.

Ryan knew that he should tell her the whole story, but he didn't know where to begin.

"There's something else. When I came home last night after visiting hours ended…. I found the bottle. It… it was empty. He took the whole thing."

"Shit." Summer said slowly. Seth could of died.

Ryan ran his hands through his blonde, messy hair.

"God, I could really do with a smoke right now." He laughed nervously.

Summer shot him a look.

"Eww."

She reached into her bag to find her purse. She needed money, or at least a credit card, for a taxi home.

"Shit," She muttered when she found no sign of it.

"I must of left it in Cohen's room."

She was talking more to herself then to Ryan, but it didn't really bother Ryan. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"I'll…uh Cya later."

She took the elevator up to the 7th floor and barged into Seth's room.

The door creaked loudly and she cursed as she saw Seth lying peacefully asleep.

She crept into the room and spotted her 'my little pony' purse her little cousin had gotten her for her birthday, sitting on the food tray near Seth's bed.

Thank god she had found the purse before anyone else had. How would she explain that? My little pony?

As she reached the tray, she couldn't help glancing at Seth.

She watched his chest rising and falling with each breath and felt an overwhelming urge to jump onto of him and plant a huge kiss on his lips. God, she had to stop imagining these movie-like moments. It was driving her insane.

Before she could turn away however, she leant down and kissed him softly, making sure she didn't wake him.

And just as she was embracing Seth, his doctor walked in.

He stopped in his tracks at the spectacle before his eyes. His mouth dropped open slightly, and he backed up towards the door, shaking his head and whispering to himself,

"Weird Family."


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Yay I luv reviews so much thanku! Hehe yeah starrgirl I put the "weird family" thing in for u! thanks for inspiring me wit that! Hehe. Im so so happy ppl r liking my story it makes me happy : ) hehe neway hope u enjoy this chapter. This is mostly seth/summer. Yay luv them too together! From this chapter u can probably tell. Lol plz read and review : )

Chapter 9

****

After his release from hospital, Seth wanted to be anywhere but home. Home was where he would have to face the overprotective parents who would bolt to his side in panic if Seth had a headache. What did they expect? He did have one mother of a hangover. Home was also where Ryan was avoiding Seth. He'd locked himself in the poolroom, making some excuse about homework he was behind in, but Seth didn't buy it. Since when did Ryan give a shit about being behind in homework? Even if Dr Kim was one scary dragon of a lady, Ryan never did care much for homework. It just wasn't his thing.

Seth wasn't complaining that Ryan was avoiding him however.

He was surprisingly relieved.

Seth had to face it, he was downright embarrassed and he wasn't really in the mood for sharing his feelings with Ryan at that point.

So he decided to walk.

He had no idea where to, but walking sounded like a good idea.

He needed to clear his head.

It was pretty messed up at the moment, it was if his brain was on overload. It couldn't take any more abuse. He'd already done a good job of abusing it last night.

So he walked, hands tucked deep into his jean pockets, staring blankly ahead.

Before he even knew where he was headed to, he found himself at the pier.

It was unnervingly quiet. The sun had slipped behind the horizon and the moon appeared, whole and perfectly round, casting an eerie shadow on the boardwalk.

At the corner of his eye he spotted a walnut tree and headed over to sit beneath it.

He let himself sink into the huge trunk and stared, focusing on the watery darkness straight in front of him.

Seth wished he could of frozen the moment. Freeze-frame it.

It was one of those moments he wanted to capture. Just so he could look back on it and remember the true essence of it, so he could remember exactly how he felt.

It wasn't exactly the greatest feeling, it was more melancholy. But still, something about sitting there staring out into the great vastness that was the ocean, calmed him. He always loved the ocean.

The moment was punctured however. It felt like a little ripple coursed through his little perfect universe he knew didn't exist.

There, coming straight towards him was Summer Roberts.

Seth blinked as if his eyes were cheating him and tricking him into believing Summer was there.

But his eyes were fine.

20-20 vision.

Summer stumbled, nearly tripping over a branch to get to Seth.

"Cohen!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms in the air.

Oh god she's drunk.

"Uh, Summer…. how are you?" It was a stupid thing to say but Seth couldn't think of anything else.

"Great, just great! You know what Cohen?" she slurred, as she came closer to him.

They were face to face now. Seth had to step back for a moment as the strong smell of liquor filled the air. He almost gagged, it was so strong.

Summer's clothes were wet and Seth could have sworn it was from alcohol.

"Your drunk?" Seth answered carefully.

She laughed loudly and grabbed onto Seth's arm suddenly to steady herself.

"No! As if Cohen." She giggled.

"Whoa, why don't we sit down for a minute hey?" he said, trying to get her to stand still.

She swayed for a moment, and Seth grabbed her as she slowly sunk onto the ground.

Instinct told him to hold her hair.

Summer turned and begun to throw up as Seth, helplessly lost for what to do, kneeled beside her rubbing her back.

"I'm taking you home." Seth said abruptly.

Summer groaned, but didn't argue as Seth pulled her up and put her arm around his shoulders, his arm around her waist.

Once they had reached Summer's house, they found the door was locked.

Seth reached into Summer's handbag to grab her keys, the keys he remembered so well. They were pink with a gold Louis Vuiton key ring.

Summer was oblivious to Seth going through her bag and opening the door.

Inside, Seth turned on the lights and helped Summer up to her room.

She collapsed backwards onto her bed, and just as Seth turned to leave, Summer grabbed at his waist and pulled him onto the bed.

"Stay." She whispered as he turned to face her.

Seth could smell Summer's hair. The apple shampoo Summer used overpowered the scent of alcohol and reminded Seth of the summer they had spent together before.

He breathed in the smell, absorbing it.

"I can't Summer. By the way, if your dad caught me in bed with you, you'd never see me again. He'd murder me." He paused, giving Summer a stern look,

"You don't want that do you?" he added playfully.

Summer smiled.

As if no one else was there in the room with her, Summer pulled off her t shirt and mini skirt and snuggled into the pillow, wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Please stay."

Seth sighed. Summer's eyes were slowly shutting.

It didn't look like Seth was going anywhere, anyway. Summer was lying on top of Seth's right arm.

"Er, Summer? Austin needs his arm back." He cracked, quoting his favourite Austin Powers movie.

"Mmm." Summer mumbled.

She moved in closer to Seth and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Seth Cohen." She whispered before falling asleep.

Seth's was lost for words. Which for him was a rare occurrence.

He shivered with some suppressed longing as he felt her near naked body pressing against his.

Seth watched Summer sleep, and reached over to push a strand of hair out of her eye.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and closing his eyes whispered, "I love you Summer Roberts."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The sunlight streaming in through Summer's open window woke Seth.

He looked over and smiled. Summer was in the same position she had been in all night.

She was sleeping peacefully, her breathing was soft and was quietly mesmerizing Seth.

Seth entwined his hand in Summer's that was placed gently on his waist.

They lay together for hours, Summer still sleeping and Seth content, staring at the ceiling.

Then, Summer awoke with a start as the door to her room swung open and Zach entered looking livid.

He took one look at the scene in front of him, Summer dressed in nothing but a bra and underwear, turned straight to Seth and yelled,

"What the fuck did you do with my girlfriend?!"


	10. Cohen, I love you

Thanks again SO much for the reviews. I went into my email the otha day and had like 7 reviews in a row I was so stoked! Hehe so happy. Neway here's the next chappie hope u like and please review : ) ciao

****

**Chapter 10**

One quick glance under the sheets to reveal her lack of clothing caused Summer to let out a small scream of surprise, which in turn caused Seth to leap off the bed in shock.

"Cohen, what the hell?" Summer, eyes wide with confusion, shot an accusing look at Seth.

He felt someone grab at his shoulders and was spun around to face Zach.

"Wait, I can…" He paused at the fiery sinister look that flashed in Zach's eyes.

Even though the look was fleeting, it scared the shit out of Seth.

Zach rammed Seth backwards, and Seth flinched as a picture frame fell and smashed onto the ground beneath his feet as he collided with the wall.

Between breaths, Seth tried to explain himself, but to no avail. Zach wasn't listening.

"Nothing happened… I swear! Summer was drunk and…"

Oh god, he'd gone too far.

"What? She was drunk so you took advantage of her?" Zach was shaking with anger now. It felt as if the room and the walls were shaking as well. Out of fear or anger, Seth didn't know.

"No, no, no." He held up his hands defensively and turned to Summer who was sitting upright on the bed shaking slightly, looking from one to the other as if it were a tennis match.

"Summer…" Seth pleaded.

Zach then turned to the shaken girl,

"Summer, what happened?" he said quietly, obviously trying hard to sound calm, but his voice quavered with a greater emotion.

Summer looked completely lost. Her huge brown eyes were darting everywhere but in Seth's direction. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"I…I don't remember. I just woke up like this."

Zach grabbed at Seth's collar and with little effort lifted Seth off the ground.

"Look, man I just helped her home. Nothing happened." He stressed.

Zach leaned in and speaking close to his face whispered menacingly,

"If you touch her again, freak, you'll have me to answer to."

And with that, he let go. Zach turned, giving the impression he was leaving but suddenly, without warning he swung his arm back around and punched Seth square in the face.

Summer made a sudden movement as if she were going to help Seth, but thought otherwise. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes began to slowly fill with guilty tears.

Seth slid slowly to the ground. He reached his hand up and gingerly touched his cheek, but surprisingly it wasn't painful. As he took his hand away and wavered it in front of his eyes he saw blood but was completely numb to any pain. He didn't even see stars. But he did feel broken. In an entirely different way to physical pain, however.

Seth tried to muster up whatever pride he had left in him and cautiously lifted himself up.

Backing towards the door, he chanced one last glance at Summer. They locked eyes for a moment, and Seth could see pain in her eyes. But at that moment, he really didn't care. He fumbled behind him for the door handle and left, humiliated and full of anger.

As he walked away from the house, away from Summer, and all the pain she caused, it begun to rain lightly.

Great, Seth thought. It like never rained in Newport.

He mentally kicked himself for not bringing a jacket, and continued to walk at high speed, wanting desperately to get away.

But he hadn't gotten far before he heard someone call his name.

Seth refused to turn around.

"Seth!"

He felt two hands grab his shoulders to physically stop him, just as Zach had, but the hands were gentler. Softer.

Seth tried to struggle against it, he was _not _turning around to face her. He was running away. It was what he did best.

"Seth, please!"

Summer, giving up on getting Seth to turn, jumped out in front of him.

Seth stared avidly at the ground. He would not let her see his eyes.

Summer sounded on the verge of tears.

"Cohen, look at me."

She tilted his head upwards but he shook her away and continued to walk.

"Please, Seth… look I'm sorry." She continued to speed walk along side him, trying to keep up.

With that Seth stopped suddenly, much to Summer's surprise. It took her a moment to turn back, she had kept walking when Seth had stopped.

"You're sorry? For what? What Summer? Maybe you're sorry for getting totally wasted last night and practically dragging me home to your house. Maybe you're sorry that I cared enough to stay with you. Or maybe you're sorry that you were the one who actually _asked _me to stay! Is that what it is? Maybe it's the last part. Where you let your boyfriend beat me up, pretending you didn't even know why I was there! God, Summer, he thinks I'm some perverted rapist of something!"

Summer actually had tears running down her cheeks now. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Cohen…"

"You said you loved me." Seth said quietly, not bearing to look at Summer.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She could have pretended she was too drunk to remember saying that. But god did she remember. How could she forget?

"I'm so sorry." Summer said through choked tears.

"I…I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him. Do you understand that Cohen? He's my boyfriend."

"Yeah Summer he is. Thanks for that newsflash. You knew exactly what you were doing."

Summer absentmindedly wiped the endless tears flowing down her cheeks with her left hand.

"Why did you follow me?" Seth asked in a subdued voice.

"What?"

"The other night. When I took Ryan's car. You followed me. Why?"

Summer raised her head and stared into Seth's puppy dog eyes. She could see a flicker of emotion, but couldn't discern what it was.

"You don't know?" She whispered.

All of a sudden, the light rain that had been falling began to pour down.

But Seth and Summer didn't move.

"I think I do know. Well, at least I thought I did. Now Summer, I'm not quite sure. My worst fears seemed to be confirmed back there."

Summer's bottom lip shook and she bit it, trying to control herself. She was not going to break down in front of Seth Cohen. She was already doing a good job of embarrassing the hell out of herself.

They stood there in silence, Summer hopelessly lost for what to say.

"Cohen, I told him. Back there after you left, I told him that it was my doing. That I wanted you."

"Oh great, you tell him this _after _I get beat to a pulp."

"Cohen, stop being dramatic! I told him ok! Isn't that what you want to hear? I'm trying to help the situation."

Seth shook his head unbelieving.

"No, Summer. You've done enough."

Seth turned on his heel and stalked off, as the rain drowned out his footsteps.

"Wait!" Summer pleaded.

But Seth couldn't hear.

She ran after him, water rising and drenching her Italian make jeans.

"Cohen, I do."

Seth turned slowly.

"You what?"

"I do, Cohen. I love you."

Before she could lose her nerve, she threw her arms around him and planted a huge kiss on his lips.


	11. Interuptions

Thanks again for reviews :D luv them!! This chappie I'm not really happy wit but meh u get that!

To : i-luv-the-oc-and-smallville: hey u read my mind! lol in this chapter u c that the Cohen's r really pissed at Seth and worried but they just didn't show it much at first cos he just got of the hospital…but believe me Seth does have to pay for it! And yea they don't blame the whole thing on Ryan, that's just wrong and heaps mean but yea they were just trying to make him feel like he's a part of the family and… u kno? lol its hard to explain. Neway thanks for reviewing : )

Enjoy ;)

Chapter 11 

Summer fumbled around haphazardly behind her for the door handle.

Just as her hand connected with the round brass handle she hesitated momentarily, caught in the moment, as Seth kissed her furiously.

Growing impatient, she finally twisted the door handle and swung the door open as they backed into Summer's room, all the while never taking their hands off each other. They were kissing with so much passion that they couldn't even pull away from each other to breathe.

Summer reached down in hope of pulling off Seth's shirt, but with her eyes shut she awkwardly pulled at his pants, fingers wandering until they found what she was looking for.

Clumsily, Seth lifted his arms as she attempted to pull his shirt over his head, but she was having trouble. After a while, Summer gave up and Seth hastily pulled his own shirt over his head where it had gotten stuck.

Blindly, they stumbled around the room before they crashed into Summer's CD player.

Summer running her hands over Seth's bare chest, pushed him up against the CD player and smothered him with kisses all over his neck.

Summer pushed Seth into the stereo a little too eagerly, causing him to lean onto the "Play" button.

Their eyes snapped open as "The Killers" began to blast through the speakers, full volume.

"Mmm. Mood music." Summer whispered playfully.

Seth grinned, he never expected Summer to be into "The Killers", but nothing surprised him anymore. Especially when it came to Summer.

Ungracefully, they knocked into the CD player again and the music changed. Now "A lack of Colour" was playing.

Seth stopped dead in disbelief.

Summer, noticing Seth had stopped, frowned.

"Cohen…don't stop."

"Death Cab?" Seth asked incredulously.

"You listen to Death Cab?"

He studied her face carefully, watching as she slowly went pink.

"Yeah, so what? I started listening to it when you left." She was blushing now.

Suddenly, without a moment's hesitation, Seth kissed Summer with so much longing, Summer thought she'd pass out.

Pulling her own yellow spaghetti strap top off and tossing it on the floor, Summer reached up and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck to pull him on top of her on the bed.

She bit her lip seductively as Seth kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He kept saying, over and over.

The words spun around Summer's head, and she let slowly sink in.

She opened her mouth but stopped when her mobile phone vibrated on the mattress beside them.

"Shit…" she muttered, almost laughing.

"Don't answer it." Seth said quietly, grinning as he continued to cover her in kisses.

Summer smiled back, she didn't want this moment to end.

"I have to… what if it's my Dad? He could be coming home earlier. God, could you imagine? You want to be warned don't you?"

Seth grimaced, and Summer giggled at his reaction.

She cleared her throat before she picked up the phone, flipping the front open and answering, "Hello?" in her most innocent voice.

Seth smirked as he watched her.

"Oh, Coop. What's up?" Summer spoke, obviously disappointed.

She rolled her eyes at Seth giving him an "I'd much rather be doing you right now" look.

"What? Seth's here."

Seth's head shot up at the mention of his name.

It was a moment before Summer spoke again.

"Right, I'm coming now." And with that she hung up the phone and gave Seth a stern look.

He went to kiss her again but she stopped him and got up out of bed, reaching to the floor to grab her top.

Seth watched in confusion, as Summer got dressed. She even turned off the "mood music."

"Summer? Uh, you're going the wrong way."

She turned at the door to face him.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home."

She grabbed a pink Paul Frank jacket from her closet and flung it over her arm.

"God, was I really that bad?" He widened his eyes to give off the puppy dog look impression, pretending to be wounded.

Summer walked over to him, hit him over the head with her jacket and grabbed his hand leading him out of the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer refused to tell Seth why she was taking him home. As they pulled up at the Cohen's, she jumped out as soon as she turned the engine off. Seth followed, pouting, completely baffled with Summer's behavior. Ok, so he had said before that nothing Summer did would surprise him anymore, but what was with this? Taking him home?

"Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen… I can explain." Summer blurted out before Sandy and Kirsten could say a word.

Seth looked from his parents to Summer. What did she have to explain?

As he stole a glance at his parents, Sandy locked eyes with Seth.

Something about Sandy's expression made Seth feel guilty. He didn't even know why, but he felt his eyes fall to the ground.

"It's OK Summer really." Sandy said in a quiet, tired tone that caught Seth's attention. He sounded jaded. Jaded and pissed off.

He turned to Seth, and stared deeply into his eyes, as if he were trying to find answers in there.

"We had an interesting visitor today." Sandy said in a controlled voice. He sounded as if he was trying hard to hide the anger that was flashing in his eyes.

Summer stirred beside Seth.

"Zach told us some very interesting things."

Seth was lost for words.

Zach had come here? To his house? To talk to his parents? Who the hell did he think he was?

Seth clenched his hands as they began to tremble with fury.

He heard Summer mutter under her breath beside him, "What an ass."

Kirsten was the first to break the silence.

"Seth what were you thinking? You left here yesterday afternoon, didn't leave a note, nothing. You're gone all night, while your father and I are up thinking the worst has happened to you! Seth, we rang the police! What were you thinking?" She repeated again, her hands were shaking.

Sandy held her hand, pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I can explain…really." Summer spoke up.

Sandy waved his hand to silence her.

Defeated, Summer's eyes fell downcast.

"Look… I don't want to hear about what happened last night. Especially from some young man I have never met. I'm sorry Summer, you're going to have to leave," he turned to Seth, "And you're grounded."

Summer turned to Seth expecting him to be upset. But he had a nonchalant air that shocked Summer.

He looked up and asked casually, "Where's Ryan?"

"Seth, go to your room." Kirsten said wearily, avoiding eye contact with her son.

"Where's Ryan?" Seth repeated again. He was starting to panic. They _did not _kick Ryan out. They wouldn't.

As Kirsten continued to avoid eye contact, Sandy turned to Seth, his face softening a bit.

"He's in the pool room. Packing."


	12. Apologies and misunderstandings

Hey : ) I just had to post this really quickly cos I just thought it up after I wrote chappie 11. this is really short but yea hope u like! The next one will b much longer I promise :)

Chapter 12 

Seth stormed into the poolroom dramatically with Summer hot on his heels.

He swung the doors open with so much force that Ryan and Marissa looked up, startled to see Seth staring avidly from them to the open suitcase they had been filling.

"Seth…" Ryan began, surprised.

"No, I need to get this out," Seth spat out quickly before Ryan could finish.

Ryan sat up a little, intrigued. Marissa soon followed suit and Summer, surprisingly, was deadly quiet.

"Look man, I'm sorry." Seth said sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry for what?"

"For everything. For taking your keys, crashing your car… you know. I don't think you need me to get into the details since I'm pretty sure you are aware of them."

"Seth…" Ryan was once again cut off by Seth.

"I don't want you to leave." He said in a voice so quiet it was barely audible.

Ryan's eyes grew wide with realization.

"No man, I'm not…"

"Hey, I know last time you left I was an asshole. I really was. I was all pouty and I couldn't even say goodbye. But seriously man…. please don't go. We all need you here."

He looked around at Marissa and Summer as if to demonstrate.

Ryan shook his head.

"Uh, Seth man. I'm not leaving. We were just packing for Tijuana." He said, mispronouncing the name.

"No it's _Tijuana._" Seth pronounced it slowly, rolling his tongue.

"Hang on, hang on," he paused, Ryan's words slowly, painfully sinking in.

"Did you just say you're not leaving?"

Ryan looked up, embarrassed.

"Uh yeah," he laughed nervously. He decided he'd so Seth's trick and lighten the mood.

"So you guys coming or what?"


	13. Letting Go

Thanks again so much for the reviews! Hope u like this chapter : ) it's ah..different lol. Anyway please read and review : )

**Chapter 13**

Seth felt his face go red.

"Looks like I can't. I'm grounded."

"Oh shit," Ryan muttered, running a hand through his sun kissed blonde hair, making it appear messier than it really was.

He turned to Marissa and then Summer as if they could save him the embarrassment of saying something else stupid.

"Uh, we don't have to go man. We won't go."

Seth had the strong urge to roll his eyes, but resisted. As much as he felt bad that Ryan was struggling with the situation, in some selfish way it kind of made him feel slightly better. Seth had already made an ass of himself when he begged Ryan not to leave, and he felt relief wash over him as he had the opportunity to hide his embarrassment by focusing his attention on Ryan's.

"Dude, it's _Tijuana. _You are _so _going."

Seth felt Summer grab at his hand, and turned to face her.

"Cohen, I'm not going without you. We can just chill on the beach or whatever."

"Summer like I said, it's _Tijuana. _I'll be fine, Anna's here anyway."

Summer raised an eyebrow at Seth and he almost laughed at her expression. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips that clearly said, "I don't think so."

"Uh, hello? I'm like totally staying here."

Seth smirked, used both hands to pull Summer's hands away from her hips and placed them in his hands.

"And you like totally trust me." He mocked her.

Summer's face fell into a small frown.

"Unfortunately I do trust you, Cohen." She sighed.

"So, that's it. Settled." Seth threw his arms in the air a little too over excitedly.

Ryan threw a sideways glance at Seth. He wasn't buying it. He knew Seth was crushed that he couldn't go to Tijuana, and he was baffled at why Seth was so willing to let Summer go with them. In truth, Ryan organized the trip so that he and Marissa could spend more time together and to cheer Seth up and have him spend more time with Summer. How could he be so stupid and not think that Seth would be grounded? God he felt like an ass.

"Umm…I have to go get packed. Dad's waiting for me. Uh, Ryan…you coming?" Marissa said, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Coming." He said, snapping back to reality.

He got up slowly and followed Marissa out the door, hitting Seth on the shoulder in an attempt of comfort as he passed him.

As they left, Seth let out a huge sigh and fell onto Ryan's bed.

"Well, that went well."

Summer sat on the bed beside him, wrapping her fingers around one of his adorable brown curls.

"I'm not going, Cohen."

"Yeah you are Summer."

"Cohen, I want to spend the weekend with you. You know…so we can…catch up."

Seth grinned.

"We can _catch up_, as you put it,after you come back.

"I can't wait that long." She continued to curl her finger around his curls. She had forgotten how much she loved doing that.

Seth felt his heart grow heavy. He didn't want Summer to leave either, and god, he couldn't bear to wait for her to come back, but he felt as if he needed to be alone for the weekend to figure some shit out.

Summer opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when they heard a knock at the door of the pool house.

Ryan and Marissa slid open the door and walked in.

"Forgot my bag." Marissa said apologetically.

She reached over to pick it up and slung it over her shoulder. She paused for a moment, and a strange expression crossed her face, as if she were debating whether or not to say something.

"Sum? Is it cool if I talk to you for a minute?" She asked quietly.

Summer shrugged, looking up curiously at her best friend and hesitantly let go of Seth's curls to follow Marissa out side.

Ryan stood awkwardly beside the bed as Marissa and Summer headed out of sight. He folded his arms, and then as if thinking better of it, shoved his hands into his pant pockets. Seth got up off the bed clumsily. He felt weird lying on Ryan's bed. Though, it had never bothered him before.

The two boys stood in silence for what felt like an age. Ryan staring at the walls, Seth racking his brain for something to say.

"Girls hey, they never shut up." Seth mumbled after Marissa and Summer failed to return to the pool house.

He was trying to joke with Ryan, but in truth he didn't feel like what he was saying was even coming from him. It was a weird sensation. He didn't feel like Seth Cohen anymore. When the hell did Seth and Ryan start having awkward silences? Never. The only time there was a brief moment of silence between them was when Seth paused to breathe. Or when they were in comfortable silence.

Ever since Ryan had left, Seth had changed dramatically. To most people, it wasn't that obvious. Seth still rambled and acted like a geek. But to those who knew him well, like Summer, Marissa and Ryan, they were slowly beginning to realize the changes. Seth didn't know if they knew what was wrong with him. He knew that Ryan knew, but he prayed Summer and Marissa would never know. Especially Summer. Ryan had caught him taking anti-depressants on the day he overdosed. They hadn't talked about it since. But he had remembered the conversation he had with Ryan so clearly. He remembered Ryan forcing the pills out of Seth's hands and throwing them down the sink. He remembered trying to lash out at Ryan, screaming at him. But the part he remembered all too clearly was when he broke down in front of Ryan.

Seth's head spun with the memories. He felt sick again. His hands begun to shake. He had never felt more in need of the drug. God, he needed it.

Just as he collapsed onto the bed, sinking into the sheets, not caring anymore that it was Ryan's bed, Marissa and Summer floated back in, talking and laughing.

They both stopped as they saw Ryan staring concerned, down at Seth.

"Cohen…?" Summer questioned, the smile wiping off her face.

Seth's head shot up, a little too fast. He regretted it almost immediately as his head spun sickeningly.

He forced a smile.

"I'm fine, just tired. So what's happening? God, you girls can talk."

Summer smiled uncertainly, still worried about Seth.

"I can stay you know…"

"No, no it's fine."

She glanced quickly at Marissa.

"Well…ok…Tijuana here we come." She said halfheartedly.

"Uh, yeah we better be off. I'll see you later at mine Sum."

"Yeah, cool."

As they headed out finally, Summer returned to her spot on the bed next to Seth.

"Look, are you sure your ok?" She said kissing his forehead.

"Fine. Dandy. Great." He said kissing her back.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this but Coop just full had like the biggest convo with me about Ryan,"

"Ryan?"

"Mmm…she doesn't want to be left alone with him…you know, like hello? Awkwardness! So yeah, she needs me. I'm so sorry, I promise it will only be a few days…I'm only doing this 'cause she's in her hour of need. You know what it's like…best friend issues."

Seth laughed slightly.

"I was the one who wanted you to go, remember? I'll be fine."

"I'll miss you like so much, you know that right?"

Seth smiled and kissed her head, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"I'll miss you too."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Seth stumbled into the bathroom, recklessly, frenetically searching the cupboards and drawers for what he was looking for. The doors slammed and banged as he frantically rummaged around.

Then, he found it. The blue bottle. Thank god his mom still had them stashed away in there.

His heart skipped a beat as he opened the lid and emptied the entire contents into his open palm.

Seth counted each pill individually, making sure there were exactly 100 there. He sunk onto the cold bathroom tiles, god it was so hot.

Seth felt tears sting in his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't even control himself. He loved Summer, everything was great. He didn't need anti-depressants. What was wrong with him?

He felt his hand automatically reach up to his mouth. It stayed there for a moment, trembling in anticipation. Unwillingly he shoved a couple of the tiny pills into his mouth but just let them stay there on his tounge.

He couldn't swallow.

Then, his heart stopped as he heard the doorbell.

"Seth, honey? Can you get that?" Kirsten's voice floated up from the kitchen.

Seth spat out the pills back into the bottle and stashed them into his pocket.

He wiped a single tear that had leaked down his cheek and leaped down stairs.

Swinging open the door he found himself face to face with Anna.

"Hey." he said quietly.

He went to open the door wider but tripped on something on the ground. As he fell to the ground, the little blue bottle flew out of his pocket, across the floor, and rolled towards Anna's feet, spilling the entire contents all over the floor.

"Seth…" Anna's voice trembled as she bent down to help him as he scurried around the floor, frantically picking up the pills before his parents came and saw.

Just as they had gotten the last few in the bottle, Kirsten rounded the corner towards them, and Anna, without thinking, grabbed the pill bottle out of Seth's hand.

"Anna, nice to see you." She smiled warmly.

The smile was wiped off her face however, when she saw the expression on both Seth's and Anna's faces. She then looked down and saw the all too familiar little blue bottle in Anna's hand.

"Seth, what's going on here?"


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys : ) okkk there's heaps I have to clear up here lol cos I've had a lot of reviews and ppl seem heaps confused! So here goes…

Ok when I write I'm not really thinking logically lol so gay. But yea it's true… you can get addicted to anti depressants. I kno ppl it's happened to and I looked it up on the net just to b sure hehe. But yea Seth took so many pills ( he didn't take 100 that was a HUGE mistake… I meant that there was 100 in the bottle that he poured into his hand but he didn't take them all… ur right he would of DEFINITELY died!) yea but cos he took so many at the start the night Ryan caught him… (he didn't take the whole bottle) and then mixed with that drink the bartender gave him (god knows what was in it.. I'll explain that in a chapter later) and then he had to stop taking them almost immediately cos Ryan threw them down the drain. So because he took so many, then had to give up almost immediately he had withdrawl symptoms like headaches, head spins, shit like that. And yep, there will defiantly b a flashback with Seth and Ryan and the pills, I was going to add that in the chapter when Seth thinks bak on it but then decided not to. Umm yeah, lol so I hope that's ok! Neway I lot of things will b explained in the chapters coming up. Sorry, I kno its really gay and doesn't make sense a lot of the time but I promise it will make sense in the end! I'm just giving u little bits at a time. Oh and I almost forgot, Seth isn't taking the pills because of Summer…he's just having withdrawals.

Woooooooh ok that's done haha sorry bout that!

Ne way… the next chappie is on it's way as soon as I finish it…

Thanks again,

Byeeeeeeee : )


	15. Summer I need you

Hey guys : ) wow thanks for the reviews… I'm glad the A/N cleared things up a bit hehe. Ok this chappie is a bit dramatic so consider urself warned!!! Enjoy ;)

****

**Chapter 15 **

"Uh, thanks. Thanks for that. Really."

Anna frowned a little. She sat up on Seth's bed, and turned to stare at the ceiling, avoiding Seth's eyes.

"For what Seth? For lying to your parents? Or for stopping you from making a huge mistake?" She spoke to the ceiling.

Seth shifted uncomfortably next to her.

He gently grasped Anna's hand, and she turned, surprised.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

Anna's eyes softened. All the anger was fast evaporating.

She reached up and pushed a curly strand of hair from his eyes.

"I know. So am I. I just…god Seth I just don't understand it. Explain it to me, because I've tried to explain it to myself and I can't."

Seth's eyes fell downcast.

"I don't know how to explain it to you Anna. I don't even know how. I don't know why. I don't know anything."

"Well, that's a miracle. Seth Cohen not knowing how to tell me something?" She laughed slightly and Seth smiled, but it quickly vanished.

"I don't even know you anymore Seth. No one does." She said seriously, the lightness of her last comment disappearing fast.

Her eyes welled up and Seth looked away.

"_I_ don't even know who I am anymore Anna. How do you think that feels?"

"Whose fault is that?" she said harshly.

Seth was taken aback.

"Anna, you can't even begin to know how it feels to be me! How could you know?" He retorted.

"See! Do you even see what's happening to you? You would never have talked to me like that before now. I can't believe you. Your drowning in your own self pity and you're bringing every one else down with you! Everyone that loves you!"

"Oh yeah, they all love me now don't they? You don't even know what it was like for me before Ryan came here. Before you came here. This place was hell for me. You have no idea." He spat scornfully.

Anna shook her head and turned away from Seth. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and she was not letting him see. She wiped them away furiously and turned back around to face him.

"That was the past. Are you going to live in the past? Everyone here loves you. Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Summer, me. And your just going to push them away, because you're too pathetic to tell the people you love how you really feel."

Seth felt guilt rush through him as he saw Anna's face.

He felt his own eyes well up but blinked away any tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Anna. You're right. You're always right. You're just trying to help and I'm pushing you away."

He moved off the bed towards Anna.

"I need your help, I can't do this without you." He spoke quietly.

"Seth, you have us all. You know that."

She moved forward and enfolded her arms around Seth.

Anna felt Seth's tears fall and soak into her top. She wanted so desperately to help him, but she couldn't figure out how. All she knew is that he needed Summer. Now, more than anything.

She pulled away gently.

"You should ring Summer. You need her."

Seth frowned. "She's in Tijuana."

"So, I'm sure she's totally bored without you." Anna smiled.

Anna looked down as her pocket began to vibrate.

She reached down and got her phone, flipping it open and smiling as her screen lit up the name of who was calling her.

"Hey." she said grinning deeply.

Seth didn't need her to say "Luke"; he already knew it was him. He remembered when Ryan told him about the two of them when Seth was in hospital. At first he was completely shocked by it. Anna and Luke? What the hell? But when he saw Anna's smile light up every time she mentioned him, all his worries melted away. He always wanted the best for Anna, and Luke had changed a lot. Seth was truly happy for her. Seth had screwed Anna around so much in the past and always felt so guilty about it. Now she was happy with Luke and Seth was happy for her.

As she hung up the phone, she glanced at Seth, and frowned.

"That was Luke," she said as if Seth didn't already know who it was.

"He wants me to meet him at the pier in 20 minutes. But I can ring back and tell him no if you want?"

Seth shook his head heartily.

He tried his best to flash his famous, most charming smile.

"No, it's fine. Go."

She frowned again.

"Seth, we're leaving. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but we're leaving. That's what I came here for this morning…my bags."

Understanding swept through Seth.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"It's ok… we can go another day?" Anna said quickly.

Seth shook his head and smiled again.

"No, you're right. I'll call Summer. Everything will be fine and dandy." He grinned, trying to work his humor, and was pleasantly surprised it was still in him.

Anna smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I really don't want to leave you… you know…like…"

"Like this? The horrible dramatic state I'm in?" Seth laughed.

"Seriously, I feel bad enough as it is that I put you through all this shit. I want you to go. Go have fun."

"No, really, I can stay."

"Anna! Seriously, go." He said pretending to be impatient.

She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I'll miss you." She said quietly into his hair.

"I'll miss you too, Anna Stern,"

"Oh, by the way where are you two love birds headed off to?"

Anna smiled sheepishly, a slight blush illuminating her cheeks.

"I don't know," she said biting her lip.

"It's exciting though, an adventure." She grinned.

Seth grinned back.

He hugged her one last time, then pulled away.

Anna held her hands out wide and spun around the room, Seth watching as the sunlight caught her hair.

"God, I'm going to miss this room." She smiled.

She grabbed the blue pill bottle that was still on Seth's desk and pocketed it, without Seth seeing. She would not let Seth touch another bottle again. It was the least she could do. She knew Ryan would take over from here, but at least she could take the bottle away from Seth.

Anna kissed him on the cheek one last time and moved towards the door, stopping only when she reached it. She threw her head back around and said, "Confidence Cohen," before leaving Seth Cohen forever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth lay on his bed for hours, listening to "Bright Eyes." He hadn't rung Summer yet, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin her fun. She was probably having the time of her life there without him.

After a while of drowning in his own self-pity as Anna had put it, he heard a knock at the door.

Kirsten walked into his room, and sat herself on the edge of her son's bed. Seth curiously looked up, and for a moment he forgot his self-pity.

Kirsten's eyes were red-rimmed as if she had just been crying.

And as if to clarify that she indeed had been crying, she moved her hand up and wiped a tiny tear that was threatening to fall.

Seth shuffled over towards his mother as she wordlessly reached out for his hand and held it in her shaking one.

"Mom, what is it?" Seth asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Oh god, had she figured out that it was Seth who took the pills?

He felt her body tremble against his as she pulled him in closer.

"My god, I'm so sorry Seth. Anna and Luke…they…"

"They what? Tell me." Seth said a little too loudly. He was starting to panic again.

"Seth honey," she spoke softly, her voice breaking.

"Anna and Luke were in an accident."

Seth felt as if he was going to throw up.

"What? No, Anna was just here. What? I…Are they ok? What hospital are they in?"

Kirsten glanced away from Seth so he couldn't see the tears that were not afraid to flow.

Sandy was standing at the door, and Seth could notice that even from this distance, his hands were shaking.

A million thoughts ran through Seth's head. He was starting to get angry now.

"Tell me!" he tried to yell, but it came out much quieter than he intended.

Now his hands were beginning to shake as well.

Kirsten turned back around to face her son.

"I'm so sorry baby. They didn't make it."

Seth went rigid.

Kirsten made a move to wrap her arms around him but he pushed away.

Shock rippled through his body.

Oh god, he was going to be sick.

No, no this wasn't happening. How could it?

_They didn't make it. _What the hell did that mean?

Sandy rushed over to Seth's bed but Seth got off and ran.

He just ran. He didn't even know where he was running to. But it was away, and that was the main thing.

Then, he found himself in the bathroom. Seth turned and locked the door behind him, so his parents couldn't see him.

His first thought was the pills. He so desperately needed them. Where did Anna put them? Oh god, she took them.

But before he could even think of searching the cabinets again, he felt his knees buckle and hit the cold bathroom floor.

Seth leaned over the bathtub and threw up. The shock was too much for his body. He was shaking, sweaty, and he felt as if the room was spinning.

He felt disconnected to his body. He coughed and threw up until he felt there was nothing left in him. He was empty.

Seth slid back onto the cold tiles, his head hitting against the shower screen.

A sudden thought then broke through all of the scattered thoughts he was trying to push away.

Seth reached into his pocket and found his phone. With trembling fingers he tried to dial Summer's number, but kept missing the right numbers.

After a few minutes of trying to calm himself down, he finally heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Summer answered miserably.

Silence.

"Hello?" she said again, starting to get pissed off.

Then she heard it. Seth didn't speak but she could hear him crying on the other end.

Her heart stopped. Somehow she just knew it was her boyfriend.

"Cohen? Are you there?"

Seth tried to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't stop shaking, he felt as if he was going to vomit again. Hearing Summer's voice just made him cry more.

"Oh god Seth. What's happened? Seth!"

Something small registered in Seth's brain. Summer hardly ever called him Seth. Somehow that made him realize that she was really worried.

"Seth, talk to me! Please. Seth, I'm right here."

"Summer…" he broke off.

Relief swept over Summer for a brief second.

"Yeah, I'm here Seth. I'm right here."

His whole body shook violently as he cried.

"Summer…" he choked, "I need you."

A/N aww I can't believe I killed off Anna and Luke! I luv them! Lol but yeah it works well with the story, like what's happening and what's going to happen later on. But god I hated that I had to do that lol. Anyway please review : ) and tell me what u think.. and plz b gentle hehe. Ciao ;)


	16. Closure

**Hey : ) god this is getting depressing! Lol I really didn't plan it like this! O well lol. I promise it will get happier tho near the end :) enjoy and please read and review ;) **

**Chapter 16**

Summer reached out for the door handle but stopped, hesitating, and let her hand fall lifelessly to her side.

She felt Marissa grip her shoulder comfortingly, and took one deep shuddering breath before opening the door.

Summer felt as if the air had been sucked out of her. The room was so deadly quiet it was eerie. The curtains were shut tight, and only a tiny glimmer of light could be seen, escaping through, which cast a ghostly shadow on Seth's bed.

But he wasn't there.

Summer walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. The sunlight that gratefully streamed through it almost blinded Summer, but automatically spread warmth through her body.

The silence was getting too much for Summer. Seth's room was never quiet.

She glanced over at Marissa and Ryan who were huddled up together in the corner, almost as if they were afraid to step into the room.

Summer sighed deeply and headed for the door.

And then, as she reached it, she heard footsteps. Followed by a crash and a door slamming.

Summer exchanged glances with Marissa and Ryan before taking off in the direction she heard the door slamming.

When she reached the bathroom door, she leaned her head against it and knocked softly.

"Seth, it's me." She said gently.

She tried to turn the door handle but it was locked.

"Seth, please…let me in."

But she could hear nothing but silence.

After a while, she slid down onto the carpet, her head still leaning against the door.

Summer began to rub at her temples, as she felt a shooting pain around her forehead and eyes.

"Seth, please." She said again, defiant not to give up.

Then she heard a click.

Surprised, she pulled herself up and slowly turned the door handle.

Seth was lying in the same position he had been a few days before when he had heard about Anna and Luke.

Summer gasped at his appearance. He was incredibly pale, his hair matted and he didn't look as if he'd changed out of his clothes in days.

"Oh my god, Seth honey."

Summer fell to the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

It took a moment for Seth to realize she was there. He was so still, and that scared Summer the most.

Seth was staring straight ahead of him and Summer could see that his eyes were bloodshot.

Then, something caught his attention. Seth looked up to see Ryan and Marissa at the door. Seeing them all there for him, hit Seth hard. It was as if it was closure. Closure that Anna was really dead.

Seth pushed himself up and away from Summer, trying to get away from everyone. He had to run away. If he ran away, none of this could be true. He made his way for the door, but Ryan stopped him.

"Get off me!" Seth yelled, his voice breaking.

Ryan didn't say a word, he just held onto Seth as he struggled and fought against him. Ryan's expression was unreadable, but Summer could tell he was experienced with this sort of thing.

"It's OK Seth." Summer said in barely audible voice. She hated seeing him like this. She wanted to take all his pain away but she didn't know how.

"OK?" Seth said rounding on her.

"How can it be OK? Anna's dead!" he cried.

Summer started as he yelled at her.

Her eyes were beginning to water.

"I fucken let her go! I as good as fucken killed her!"

Tears were now streaming down Summer's face. What happened to Seth Cohen? What happened to her boyfriend? She barely recognized him anymore.

"You can't blame yourself." Ryan spoke up quietly.

He shot a sympathetic look at Summer as if telling her it was the drugs talking, not him.

Ryan then remembered the blue bottle. He started to panic, hoping to god Seth hadn't taken any more.

"She's not dead…she can't be dead." Seth said feverishly, trying to get away from Ryan.

As he tried desperately to break free, he started to move towards the door to run. Run away. He needed to be away, anywhere. Away some place where Anna was not dead. He had been doing a lot of running away lately.

He lashed out at Ryan, but dramatically started to lose energy. His knees bucked again under him.

Ryan and Marissa caught him before he fell and they slid to the tiles with him, Summer soon joining them. Seth broke down and cried freely as the three of them held him, wrapping their arms protectively around him.


	17. Dinner Guest

Go me… to chapters in one day! Hehe this is really short tho but I decided to make it a separate chapter. Thanks always for the reviews luv them! I'll take any advice u give me ta : )

Chapter 17 

"Seth, you have to eat something."

Seth pushed the food around his plate with his fork. He determinately stared down at it, unable to look at his parents or Ryan.

He couldn't look up. Surprisingly, the awkward silence wasn't troubling him. At least he wasn't the only one who was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. At least he wasn't the only one suffering. He knew that it was he who was normally the main entertainment at dinner. Seth was always the one who would never shut up. But now, that was so very different. He hardly even talked anymore. And that worried Sandy and Kirsten more than anything.

Seth prayed for someone to start talking. To take away the attention away from him. Normally he loved the attention, but now he didn't give a shit. He hated it.

The doorbell rang.

Thank god, saved by the bell, he thought.

"I'll get it!" Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy all said at once, rising in their chairs.

Seth looked up and raised an eyebrow, pretending to be amused. He knew they all didn't want to be alone with him. The awkward silences were getting too much at dinnertime.

Kirsten and Sandy smiled slightly and lowered themselves in their chairs, letting Ryan go.

As Seth watched Ryan leave eagerly, he glanced at his parents and saw the same expression that had been plastered there for days now.

That mingled expression of pity, concern and sadness. Seth hated that expression. He looked down at his plate, remembering why he rarely looked at his parents anymore.

Seth flicked a pea to the side of his plate, bored. He grabbed his discman that was sitting beside him and put his headphones on, turning up "Death Cab" full volume.

He didn't hear Ryan come back. But he did see the look of shock on his parent's faces as they saw who was with him. Kirsten looked as if she was going to faint.

Seth, confused, took off his headphones and casually looked up.

As he saw who was standing beside Ryan, he dropped his fork loudly, oblivious to the sound it made as it hit the glass plate.

"Oh my god." Kirsten whispered, a hand over her mouth.

"Luke?"

**A/N muhaha he's back! Lol yea. Please read and review I luv the feedback! Thanks guys **


	18. Explanations

Chapter 18

"Oh my god I _am _losing it." Seth whispered to himself.

He turned to look at his parents for clarification that he wasn't hallucinating.

Nope, apparently not. The look on their faces was all too clear. They could see Luke as well.

"I don't believe it." Kirsten whimpered softly, her hand still covering her mouth.

Seth turned to look at Luke.

He looked just as confused and freaked out as the Cohen's did. Not to mention Ryan, who was standing uneasily beside him, obviously taken aback.

Seth, however, didn't really think much of it as Ryan always had that brooding, lost for words stare about him. And that was one reason that, at first, Seth didn't believe Luke was really there.

His eyes then fell upon Luke's right arm that was in a cast and sling. Seth scanned Luke up and down quickly and found gashes and bruises covering his arms and legs, and finally his eyes rested on a small, straight scar that shot out across his forehead.

The little hope that Seth had felt when he saw Luke, praying that there might not of been an accident at all, vanished as he saw Luke's beat up appearance.

"I…I, er, just came to see if you wanted a ride," Luke said directly to Seth, his expression clearly conveying his confusion at the Cohen's reaction.

"Sorry if I…like interrupted or something." He said, mistaking their shock.

"Oh god no, of course not Luke…. you haven't…." Kirsten trailed off.

Ryan started to become very interested in the kitchen floor. He stared avidly at it, avoiding the scene in front of him.

After a moment of silence, in which Luke's eyes darted around to each Cohen and Ryan, he finally broke the silence. It wasn't as if no one had anything to say, it was just that no one knew _how _to say it.

"Umm…Seth? I thought I could just…you know…. Uh, I'm on my way to the hospital now and I thought you'd want to come. Anna would like you there."

Now it was Sandy and Kirsten's turn to drop their cutlery.

"What?" Seth asked incredulously, shaking his head dubiously.

What was going on? Seth was dreaming. God he needed to get out, this was too much for him.

Luke raised both eyebrows and Seth watched in amazement as they nearly disappeared into his hair. Luke was completely and utterly confused now, but he wasn't the only one.

"Uh, yea man, I thought you'd want to see Anna right? She needs you right now." He said, and beginning to take up Ryan's interest in the kitchen floor, his eyes fell.

Seth felt an indescribable feeling sweep over him.

"No, no…wait a minute? Did you just say…?" He was turning to his parents and Ryan now, desperate for answers. What the hell was going on?

He was on the edge of his seat, he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Umm…Seth man. I'm really sorry I didn't call you earlier…but I felt kind of guilty."

"Guilty? What the hell for? And what the hell is going on?" Seth said frantically. His hands were shaking now and he shoved them under the table so no one could see.

"Well, I feel responsible… I mean I nearly killed her! Seth man, I love her so much…. you know I would never try to hurt her…please, please forgive me." Luke was still staring at the ground, but Ryan had looked up to stare at Luke. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and he turned to look at Seth then back at Luke again.

Sandy and Kirsten were dead silent. All the colour had drained out of Kirsten's face.

"Nearly killed her…." Seth repeated to himself.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. She's alive."

Then realization hit Luke all at once. He looked at The Cohen's and Ryan, understanding.

"Oh god, what did you think happened?" He whispered.

"That you were dead." Ryan spoke up for the first time, when no one else said a word.

He glanced at Seth who had buried himself in the tablecloth. He then raised his head slightly and ran a shaking hand over his face. Ryan could just make out tears glistening on his face.

"Oh shit…who told you? I mean…god. Fuck. Oh sorry Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen." He added seeing their faces.

Sandy raised his head to look at Luke.

"We received a call…they told us you both had died in the accident." He said quietly, voice thick with emotion.

"Shit. No, no…the people I hit…Oh god…I killed them. There was a couple, same age as us. And I fucken killed them. I'm a fucken asshole… I killed them. And I nearly killed Anna..." Luke's voice broke off.

Seth looked up. He felt as if he was going to throw up again. His head was spinning and he could hardly take in this new information. Though, relief swept over him so intensely he wanted to throw up, he had never felt sicker in his life. The yo-yoing of emotions was getting to much for him.

"I have to go….I have to see her…for myself." Seth began determinately, as he got out of his chair a little too quickly.

He felt for the second time in a few days, the energy pour out out of him as he buckled and collapsed as a heap onto the floor. And this time there was no one to catch him.

A/N muhaha how tricky am I lol. So yay anna and luke are both alive! : ) don't worry I promise Seth will feel better…its just the yo yoing of emotions getting to him! He's stressing a lot. Anyway there will b a lot more explanations in the next few chapters and more Seth/Sum action yay lol. Thanks again for the reviews u guys rok seriously : ) until next time! byeeeeeee :)


	19. Counselor Anna

Chapter 19

****

Summer watched as Anna slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling evenly.

The eerie hospital lights illuminated Anna's gentle features, giving her skin a ghostly, porcelain doll look.

Summer sighed. She felt so helpless watching on, when Anna looked so fragile. She had never noticed before but Anna really was tiny. She appeared especially tiny now that her body was buried under the thick hospital blankets, her head just poking out of the covers.

Summer mused over the conversation she had just had with Anna. She smiled slightly as she remembered how Anna just sat there listening so intently, hanging on every stupid word Summer had said.

That was until Anna drifted off when Summer had been talking.

That didn't surprise Summer, this wasn't the first time her excessive talking had bored people to sleep, but somehow she was comforted by the fact that Anna wasn't bored. She had been doped up with pills and she was that exhausted anyway from the operation she had been through earlier that week that it was inevitable that she fell asleep.

Summer rearranged herself, trying in vain to find a comfortable position in the most uncomfortable hospital chair in the world.

Seriously, it was the worst chair ever.

Summer had tried her luck when she saw that one of the male nurses was hot, and she played that to her advantage so she could maybe get a better chair. But her charms hadn't even worked on him. What the hell was with that? Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Well, it is hard to flirt with someone when you have someone else on the brain twenty-four-seven. Stupid Cohen.

Summer was shaken from her thoughts as she felt Anna stir beside her.

She smiled as Anna's eyes flickered open.

Her eyes darted around the room in confusion at first, as they always did whenever she first woke up there, then fell onto Summer sadly.

"Oh, I'm still here." Anna said, half frowning.

She then pulled herself up gently and forced a smile to hide the pain it caused her for that simple move.

"So," She began, clasping her hands together readily, "Where were we?"

Summer raised an eyebrow.

"We were talking 'bout Cohen…. who else." She smirked.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget?" Anna added playfully.

She grimaced a bit and put a hand to her ribs, gently rubbing them.

"Are you OK?" Summer asked uneasily.

"Yeah fine," Anna brushed it off. "So, come on…you can't just leave me here waiting."

"Waiting? It's nothing really. Like…yeah…don't worry about it."

Now it was Anna's turn to raise her eyebrow knowingly.

"Summer, before you were like busting to get it off your chest. Now tell me…that's an order. You have to take orders from patients…its part of your job description." She grinned.

"You've been hanging around Seth too long," Summer rolled her eyes. "And besides, that is like my old job. Totally old school. Plus it was for charity,"

She paused, thinking of Cohen again.

"I'm like never going to live that down am I?" She pouted.

Anna grinned again.

"Not with Seth around,"

"Anyway, will you talk already…I have other people coming after you, you know. I can't lend my services to everyone in need." She said sarcastically.

Summer rolled her eyes again. It was weird but she was getting along so well with Anna and she couldn't get over how much she was actually enjoying being in that room with her. Even though Summer like hated hospitals ever since Seth's little ordeal.

"OK…but seriously. It's so stupid. I'm going to sound like an immature, selfish little bitch. Well…OK, not that that's really such a big shock to people,"

"But, yeah I…I care what you think." She added quietly, her eyes glued to the floor.

Anna let a small smile escape her lips. She couldn't help it.

"Summer, do you seriously believe I'd think that?"

Summer looked up at Anna. She trusted her so much and she had no idea why. She just felt so comfortable with her. And she had the mad urge to just tell her everything before she exploded.

Summer took a deep breath, then decided to just plunge straight into it.

"OK. Well, when you…when you…you know? When Cohen thought you were…"

"Dead." Anna finished for her in a tone so matter of fact.

"Ah, yeah. That. Anyway, he was so…so devastated you know? And…oh god how do I say this?" She wrung her hands together nervously. A trait she had unfortunately picked up from Marissa.

"I couldn't even bear to see him the way he was. I felt like I couldn't even do anything for him and believe me I like so desperately wanted to help him. OK, I'm really not good with feelings and stuff but here goes. I was like jealous. Jealous that he would be that depressed over you and I just…OK I know I shouldn't of even thought of this but I was thinking how would he be if that was me and not you? You know? What if I had died…would he be that depressed over me?"

Summer could feel her face grow hot but she didn't care, she needed to get it out.

"God, I'm a bitch I know…you don't have to say it. I…I just…I don't know." She finished weakly.

There was silence for a minute before Summer plucked up the courage to look at Anna.

She expected her to be angry or for her to pity her. But surprisingly, Anna looked sad.

"Summer…"She began, reaching out her hand to touch Summer's. Summer, taken aback, fought the urge to pull away. She used to hate physical contact and all that emotional shit. But now, Summer was kind of happy Anna reached out for her.

"Look, I don't think you need me to tell you how Seth would feel if you…well god forbid, but if you died. You are his world. I know that you know that in your heart somewhere."

Summer reached up and brushed her fringe from out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't deserve him." She stated bluntly.

"What? Of course you do. And he deserves you."

"No. Anna really…you know it. I didn't even know he existed up until a few years ago. I was like the biggest bitch ever and I don't deserve him. God, I can't believe he named his boat after me…he even remembered that stupid mermaid poem I made in like grade six." She muttered more to herself than Anna.

"Summer…" Anna began, then frowned as if rethinking something.

"What?" Summer asked intriguied.

"Seth could of died. He could of overdosed for real and seriously hurt or killed himself. You know that. But do you know why he didn't?"

"No." Summer answered slowly, not sure of where this was going.

"He didn't because of you Summer."

"Say what?"

Anna smiled.

"Ryan and I may have physically stopped Seth from taken those pills. I hid them and Ryan threw the rest down the sink. But that wasn't really what stopped him. It wasn't really what helped him. What stopped him was not Ryan, not me. It was you. Only you. He loves you Summer and you're the reason he's still here today. So I think that's something to be proud of. "

Summer sat stunned. Every soft word Anna had said spun around her head, and she was afraid to catch them and let them sink in. Afraid that what Anna was saying was the truth.

Summer felt her eyes watering unwillingly.

Anna let go of her hand, and the gentle movement caught Summer's attention.

"He's at the pier. At Summer Breeze."

Somehow Summer understood.

She nodded and rose in her chair to leave, but before turning she threw herself at Anna, hugging her a little too tightly. As she pulled away, she gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…did that hurt?"

Anna laughed.

"No Summer. Go…he's waiting."

As Summer left Anna smiled to herself, reliving the memory of the conversation she had had with Seth Cohen just minutes before Summer Roberts breezed through her door.

Hehe the next chap will b the conversation seth has with anna before this chapter takes place : ) hope u enjoyed ;)

**Hope everyone had a Merry Chrismukkah! Lol so cute and hope everyone had a awesome day and got loads of pressies : ) **

**Please read and review ;)**


	20. Painful Memories

Chapter 20

****

A/N: Hey guys :) thanks so much for the reviews. I kno that I said that this chapter wud b Seth's visit to Anna but I thought of something different…so his visit with her will be after this chap : ) k..the first half that's in italics is a flashback/dream. Enjoy and plz don't forget to read and review hehe I luv them : )

_Seth grabbed onto the porcelain sink for support. _

_He looked up just in time to catch his reflection in the mirror, and was sickened by the distorted image of himself that wavered in front of him. _

_Seth could just make out the lines that hadn't been there before, the sunken sagginess his eyes had become and the hollowness that replaced his once vibrant features. _

_Shaking his head to erase the image, he leant over and, with effort, swung open the shower screen door. Fumbling with the hot and cold taps, Seth stuck his head under and let the water immerse him. He then pulled his head out and stood their dripping, leaving the water on so that Ryan would be under the impression he was showering. _

_Seth lifted his hands and ran them over his head, causing little drops of water to fall into his eyes. He blinked them away, slowly, trying to look anyway but at the mirror in front of him. Seth reached up and opened the cabinet doors, reaching in to find the tiny blue bottle his Mom had hidden in the back. A weird rush of adrenalin pulsed through him as he clasped the bottle between his fingers. They trembled a little from anticipation before Seth swallowed his pride and spilled the contents into his sweaty open palm, mesmerized. _

_Then a knock at of the door, shook Seth harshly back to reality._

_"Seth man, come on. I didn't realize it took you this long to get that just rolled out of bed look." Ryan's voice came floating through the door, racked with sarcasm. Yeah, Seth really was having an impact on Ryan. Since when did he use sarcasm?_

_When Seth didn't answer, Ryan grew impatient. He wanted to get to the party already. Marissa was going to be there, and he really needed to talk to her._

_Seth, panicking now, shoveled the handful of pills into his mouth, choking and spluttering as he tried to swallow the whole lot in one go. _

_Half of the pills spat back into his hand as he choked, trying to get them all down._

_Ryan, hearing Seth choking, grabbed at the door handle, finding gratefully that it wasn't locked. _

_How could Seth be that stupid? How could he have forgotten to lock the door?_

_But then, without warning, everything turned into a sickening blur. He slid down to the cold tiles, coughing up more pills, all the while trying to get some down._

_He felt Ryan beside him, felt him trying to help him up, but couldn't see him. _

_With Ryan's help Seth got up, instinctively heading for the sink. Turning on the tap, Seth cupped his hand and downed a few mouthfuls of water to let the pills slide down, before Ryan could stop him. _

_As Seth's hand had been scooping up water, the pills had slid down and into the sink. _

_Ryan tensed up beside him. He moved his hand down to the sink and picked up a handful of the small pills, observing them before letting them slide through his fingers and back into the basin._

_"Seth…" Ryan began, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. _

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_Seth didn't answer, he couldn't. He went to the shower and turned off the taps. The dead ringing silence that now filled the bathroom was so deafening Seth couldn't take it. He was beginning to regret turning off the water._

_"Ready for the party?" Seth wisecracked, trying desperately to fill the silence that was driving him crazy. _

_But Ryan was not amused._

_His whole body shook in anger and the death stare he was giving Seth were defiantly deadly. If looks could kill…_

_Ignoring him, Seth went over to the sink and made a move to scoop up the remaining pills but Ryan was too fast for him._

_He grabbed at Seth's shoulders in an effort to keep him away._

_"Get off me – Get off!" Seth yelled, struggling against Ryan's too-tight grip._

_"No." Ryan said through gritted teeth._

_If Ryan's looks were deadly, Seth's were worse. _

_His eyes flashed red with such fiery malice that Ryan was taken aback. For one split second he let his guard down and let go of Seth in shock, as Seth went in and swung his arm to hit Ryan._

_But he missed, and Ryan retaliated by shoving Seth into the glass shower door._

_He didn't mean to use such force, but he needed to get through to Seth. For him to understand how serious this was. This was not a joke._

_"It's happening again – I don't believe it – It's happening all over again." Ryan muttered to himself, just as he had that night Marissa was drunk and the cops pulled them over for the broken tail light._

_"What's happening?" Seth pretended to look wide-eyed and innocent._

_Ryan still had hold of Seth's shoulders and he wasn't letting go. Seth grimaced as Ryan's grip tightened unintentionally. _

_"The drugs, the screaming, the fighting. It's like Chino all over again." _

_Seth shook himself away from Ryan with much effort._

_"What do you think Ryan? That you left Chino behind forever?" He laughed coldly._

_"No. You of all people know that Newport is like Chino in so many ways…but people here just cover up their little secrets don't they? Mom and her drinking, Marissa with her…well let's just say Marissa shall we…even me. We're not perfect, Chino." He said, drawing out the last word scornfully. _

_"I feel like I'm in the fucken 'Me, Myself and Irene' movie. Is Seth Cohen in there somewhere? I'd like to speak to him."_

_"No, he's not…would you like to leave a message?" Seth retorted._

_"I don't believe this. I don't believe you." _

_Seth rolled his eyes and headed for the sink again. Ryan, once again beat him to it, scooped up the pills in one swift movement, held them out in his palm in front of Seth before letting his hand tilt to drop the pills down the sink, watching with satisfaction as the water washed them down._

_"I can get more…" Seth said quietly, unperturbed._

_He reached into the cabinet to demonstrate. _

_"What do we have here…Pain killers, Asthma meds, Advil, oh and some sleeping tablets." _

_Then, without warning, Ryan lost it._

_He grabbed a whole heap of the bottles in his arms and smashed them onto the ground, lividly._

_Seth jumped as the glass and bottles smashed into little pieces at his feet. _

_Ryan's anger finally got Seth's attention. _

_Ryan continued to smash everything in the medicine cabinet._

_It was like a switch turned on in Seth's head. He was Seth Cohen again. What was going on?_

_"How can this be happening again? How can I let this happen?" Ryan muttered to himself over and over. He was blaming himself for Seth's behaviour. He loved the Cohen's and everything was falling to pieces, just like the glass that surrounded them on the ground, and Ryan couldn't let that happen. He had to help Seth._

_But Seth didn't need Ryan's help. Seth needed something else._

_A nauseating wave of guilt swept over him. Everything was spinning. God, he hated himself. God, he just wanted everything to be back to normal. With Ryan, with Summer. God, what was happening to him?_

_"I'm sorry." He said quietly. _

_That had caught Ryan's attention. He whipped around and faced Seth._

_"Why?"_

_"Why?" Seth echoed._

_"Yeah. Why are you doing this?"_

_Seth didn't know how to answer._

_He felt incredibly weak and he didn't know why._

_"I don't know. All I know is I can't do this anymore. Ryan, I can't do this."_

_He felt himself overwhelmed by sadness, and his body shook from the unexpected wave and impact it had on him. _

_"I'm so sorry."_

_Seth's vision was blurred by tears._

_He felt arms wrap around his shoulders while he cried uncontrollably._

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."_

_Then everything went quiet._

_Seth opened his eyes. Ryan was gone._

_The room spun around him in a sickly blur and he felt, for the third time in days, that he was going to throw up._

_Someone was moving towards him in the shadows. A figure cloaked._

_Then, random images flashed before his eyes. _

_An ambulance, the hospital, Anna and Luke in a car accident, Zach punching Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer leaving for Tijuana. _

_Oh god, what was happening?_

_Seth shut his eyes, forcing himself not to see._

Then, hesitantly he opened them and found he was crying in Ryan's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Seth? Seth wake up." Someone said from somewhere far away.

Seth's throat was hoarse as if he'd been yelling and his eyes burned.

His eyes snapped open again and he found Ryan over him, looking concerned.

"I'm so sorry." Seth choked, grabbing onto Ryan's jacket.

"Hey. Hey. It's OK. You're OK. It's just a dream."

Wiping his eyes so he could see, Seth saw he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. He was in a dark room that smelled strangely sterile.

"Wha- Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. It's OK." Ryan said softly. Seth noticed he looked extremely pale. He looked totally lost for what to do, but he seemed to be handling it well.

Then, Luke walked in, stopping dead at the scene in front of him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He said embarrassed.

Seth, realizing he was crying in Ryan's arms, pulled away.

"Uh, I have a habit of doing that." Luke laughed slightly, mentally kicking himself for always running in at the wrong times.

"Umm…You can see Anna now…she's awake."

Seth turned away from them and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm coming." He said, trying to smile apologetically at Ryan before he left the room.

Wiping his face again, he turned the door handle and walked right into Anna's room.

A/N ahhh yea! Had to get that out of the way. I kno its all angsty and shit but yea. It will get betta : ) it's just I rememba I said I'd do the flashback with Ryan and Seth so there u go! Anyway the next few chapters will b happier I hope : ) hehe please review! Ciao ;)

****


	21. Caught in the Act

A/N hey guys! Yay more reviews : ) hehe I luv them thanku soooo much! Ok I had an idea to put Ryan's perspective in this chapter cos someone said it wud b good to have more Ryan/Marissa action lol and yea it's good cos I get to show Ryan's side of the "Seth dream". Anyway hope u enjoy and yesss next chap will defiantly b anna/seth! Hehe can't wait to get on wit it tho so I can have more Seth/Summer. Yay!

Chapter 21

****

"What you listening to?"

"Rooney." Ryan answered in a whisper.

He felt Marissa squeeze his hand in the darkness.

He moved closer to her, and taking off his headphones, heard her whisper back,

"I remember that night…"

Ryan wished he never opened his mouth. Why couldn't he just of lied and said he was listening to some unknown '_Ryanish' (as Seth liked to call it) _band? In truth, Ryan had just grabbed a random bunch of CD's from Seth's bedroom floor, so he at least had something to listen to while he was waiting. He could of brought his own CD's, but for some reason, Ryan felt compelled to take Seth's. Ryan slid his headphones back on.

Then, an all too familiar song came on. 'I'm Shakin''.

Memories of the night they all went to see Rooney play live, came flooding back, painfully fast.

He smiled slightly as a more humorous memory in which Luke was singing along "Sh Sh Shakin!", broke through the more unpleasant memories, which mostly involved Oliver.

But, for some reason the lyrics stood out for Ryan.

I've forgotten what it feels like 

_To feel normal to be normal_

_And I've forgotten what food tastes like_

_The way it tastes right the taste buds taste right_

_Well I wake up now in so much spit and sweat_

_It is not normal what is normal?_

_I got to bed when I wake up after cleaning up_

_All the spit and sweat_

_Now I'm sh sh shakin'_

_Sh shakin' now sh sh shakin sh shakin now _

_I tossed and turned all night cause I was looking for _

_For an ending_

_This was so because I watched all day _

_The "Neverending Story" with Atreyu _

_The next day came but not a beam of light_

_Because the blinds were shut_

_SH SH SH shut so tight_

_I fell out of bed laced in spit and sweat_

_It made me very cold it made me very cold_

_I'm supposed to feel better this nightmare supposed to end_

_I am holding on_

_I'm shakin' now. _

"Ryan?" Marissa questioned, offended.

"Wha-? Oh sorry."

He hadn't realized she had been talking. He was too engrossed with the lyrics. They were so dead on it scared Ryan. It was as if Seth wrote the lyrics himself. Of course, Ryan couldn't know what Seth was feeling, how could he? But, somehow he felt that he knew exactly how Seth was feeling.

Marissa slid the headphones down off Ryan's head and pulled him in closer to her.

He could just faintly see Marissa's face glowing yellow, a reflection of the light from the hallway, escaping underneath the closed door.

Everything else was pitch black.

It was around midnight and Ryan had earlier closed the shutters of the waiting room so that Seth could sleep. No one else was in there besides Ryan, Seth and Marissa anyway, as visiting hours had ended hours ago.

But, luckily, Luke had _kindly _insisted to the nurses that they stay. Well maybe not so kindly. In the end, the nurses felt so sorry for the poor boy, (coming to the conclusion that Luke's temper tantrum was a result of nearly losing his girlfriend in the car accident) and let the others stay in the waiting room.

"Ryan?" Marissa whispered again.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Are you OK?"

"Me?" Ryan sounded perplexed.

"Yeah, you. You don't need to stress. You don't need to save him."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to save Seth. I just…I want to help him."

"Ryan, I don't think it's you that needs to help him."

"Then who?" Ryan asked, as if she were crazy. "Who else will help him?"

"Summer."

Ryan shot a sideways glance at Marissa. "Summer." He said slowly, as if it had finally hit him.

"Besides, it looks like you're the one who needs help." Marissa added playfully.

"And who's going to help _me?_"

"Who do you think?" She grinned.

Ryan smiled a little but then stopped, sighing. "You know, I've never needed a smoke more in my life."

"Newport does that to you." Marissa said brightly, as if it was a joke. She reached into her bag and handed something to Ryan, closing it in his palm.

"Marissa…"he said slowly, "You told me you gave up." His eyes were stern now as he felt the warm comfort of the cigarette between his fingers. God, it felt good.

"Yeah I did. Until you left." She said quietly.

Ryan swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew now wasn't the time to argue with Marissa about smoking. What kind of a hypocrite was he anyway? He could smoke but not Marissa? He made a promise to himself right then and there. He'd stop smoking so Marissa would. After he'd finished the one Marissa gave him first of course.

He tucked the cigarette behind his ear and Marissa giggled watching him.

"You look like James Dean. Especially with that whole brooding thing you do so well."

Ryan smirked, but the half smile fell from his face as he thought of Seth. What would Seth say if he found out he was smoking again? He felt Marissa watching him curiously and tried to smile but it came out half assed.

"Are you sure your OK?"

Ryan groaned. "Marissa, I'm fine. It's Seth I'm worried about."

"Exactly. It's always Seth. What about you?"

"What about me? It shouldn't matter how I feel."

"It matters to me."

Marissa leant in and kissed Ryan softly on the lips, surprisingly knowing exactly where they were in the darkness.

Ryan could just make out Marissa reaching up behind her neck to take off the halter strap of her sundress.

She moved in again and kissed him, rougher this time, and Ryan felt the longing in her embrace.

She gently bit his lip, all the while using her hands to pull of Ryan's shirt.

"Wait…stop. Seth's here." Ryan muttered, against his will.

Marissa continued to kiss his neck, sliding off her dress slightly to reveal her bra.

"So what? He's asleep."

"Marissa." Ryan said sternly, gently pulling away.

At that moment, Luke strolled through the door, the light from the hallway blinding Marissa and Ryan.

They lifted their hands to shield their eyes as Luke stopped cold in front of them, watching the incriminating scene in front of him. They had never looked more sprung in their lives.

"Shit…I…Sorry." He said turning away while Marissa pulled her dress back on, Ryan grabbing his shirt.

Marissa got up and smoothed her dress, smirking as she told Luke he could turn back around. She seemed very amused by the situation, not caring that Luke had caught them making out. Nothing seemed to bother her anymore.

"I…Uh…just wanted to see if you wanted a lift home Riss." Luke asked softly, seeing that Seth was asleep on the lounge beside Ryan.

"Oh, no that's cool. I brought my car. Uh, yeah, I better be off. Caleb is running checks on me. He'll probably call the police if I'm not home by 1."

"I'll walk you down then." Luke said and Marissa smiled in reply.

She whipped around to face Ryan.

"Call me!" she purposely over exaggerated like a hopeless school cheerleader slut.

Ryan smirked and decided to play along.

He leaned back in his chair and grabbed the cigarette, pretending to take a long drag.

"Don't wait up, baby." He said in his best James Dean impression.

Marissa laughed and Seth stirred beside Ryan.

"Oh shit!" she muttered, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." She whispered.

She blew Ryan a silent kiss and he pretended to catch it shoving it in his pocket, in a uncharacteristic move.

He watched, smiling like an idiot as Marissa breezed out the door, a confused Luke in her wake.

He hadn't realized how much he missed the way Marissa made him feel. He always felt different with her. He didn't need to be the silent brooding type when she was around. She never really bought that.

Ryan sighed. Back to reality.

He watched as Seth slept peacefully beside him.

As he watched him, he began to feel nauseatingly guilty. Even when he was asleep, Seth still had the same impact on him.

He picked up the cigarette and crushed it in his fingers. Getting up, he found the nearest rubbish bin and bent down to dispose of it, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Who was he kidding? Smoking always made him feel uptight and worse off.

As Ryan got back up, he heard someone yelling.

"Get off me – Get off!"

Ryan spun around on the spot.

No one else was in the room but Seth.

Then, he saw Seth lashing out at someone invisible.

Ryan stopped dead. He had never seen someone sleep talk before and he wasn't sure if you were meant to wake them or not. Was it dangerous? He heard somewhere that it was.

Then he heard Seth call out his name.

Seth was yelling out for Ryan, for Summer and for Anna.

Ryan slowly moved closer and saw that Seth was crying.

"She can't be dead – she's not dead."

"Get off!"

Ryan didn't know what to do. He was so close now that he could feel Seth shaking. His whole body was covered in sweat. Maybe he should call the nurse? He thought about it for a split second but stopped when he felt Seth grab at his shirt.

Before Ryan knew what was happening, Seth was crying in his arms saying over and over "I'm sorry."

"Seth? Seth wake up."

Seth's whole body would not stop shaking. Ryan wrapped his arms around him trying to calm him down but he kept on crying.

"I'm so sorry." Seth was grabbing onto Ryan's jacket now.

"Hey. Hey. It's OK. You're OK. It's just a dream."

"Seth…it's ok…you're dreaming.

Seth's eyes snapped open.

He looked utterly confused.

His eyes darted around the room, finally resting on Ryan.

"Wha- Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. It's OK." Ryan said calmly.

Then, Luke walked in, back from taking Marissa down to the car park. He stopped dead at the scene in front of him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He said embarrassed.

Seth, realizing he was crying in Ryan's arms, pulled away.

"Uh, I have a habit of doing that." Luke laughed slightly, mentally kicking himself for always running in at the wrong times.

"Umm…You can see Anna now…she's awake."

Seth turned away from them and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm coming." He said, trying to smile apologetically at Ryan before he left the room.

Ryan watched, his heart racing, as Seth walked away from him.

Where did he put that cigarette? 


	22. Counselor Anna part 2

Chapter 22

****

Luke and Ryan leaned against Anna's door, quietly.

Sounds of reminiscence floated under the narrow crack under the door, and with their ears pressed against the wooden frame, they could hear muffled laughter.

Pulling away at the same time, Ryan shot a sideways glance at Luke and as their eye line met, they both grinned, each boy relieved for a different reason. Ryan was just happy Seth Cohen was back, and Luke was just grateful that Anna was laughing again.

However, once both boys realized that they were grinning like idiots at each other, the grins were wiped off their faces, and they stood apart, slightly uncomfortable. Luke recovered quickly by saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Want some coffee?"

"Hell yes." Ryan answered earnestly as they walked down the hallway, away from Anna's room.

Inside, Anna was laughing at one of Seth's corny jokes.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Seth said, melodramatically slapping a hand to his cheek.

"…Your present."

Anna sat up eagerly, beaming, as Seth reached behind him and revealed a tight bundle of about four gifts all tied together with a green ribbon.

"Ta da!" he elaborately held his hands out for Anna.

"Seth Cohen starter pack!" Her eyes sparkled bright with adoration.

He winked as Anna enthusiastically took the bundle from him. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Seth…it's…uh… very festive," Anna began, as she saw the cute little Santa's and Hanukkah hats that covered the wrapping paper.

"But I think you're confused sweetie…it's not Christmas." She said, pretending to be concerned for Seth's mental health. But, she couldn't hold it for long, she just had to laugh.

Seth gasped. "You did _not _just say Christmas! It's Chrismukkah, Anna. God! What were you thinking?"

Anna giggled. "Oh, yeah, right. Silly me." She mimicked Seth and dramatically slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Eww…you made me smear lip gloss all over my palm." She added, sarcastically.

"My bad, _Summer_." Seth poked his tongue out.

"Anyway, I shouldn't change the subject," Anna said quickly.

"Chrismukkah in July?"

"Uh, yeah," Seth said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Haven't you ever heard of Chrismukkah in July?" he feigned surprise.

"Christmas in July I've heard of…but Chrismukkah in July? Hmm." She bit her lip, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Anna Stern! I'm shocked and appalled! It's a huge Cohen family tradition."

"Since when?"

"Since today." Seth flashed his most famous grin.

Anna hit him playfully on the arm, finding that the little effort it required was painful.

Luckily, Seth turned away at that very moment as something fell out of his pocket, and Anna nursed her arm quickly before Seth could turn back around.

"Hey, what's that? More Chrismukkah pressies for me?" She said cheekily, eyeing a heart-shaped box on the ground.

Seth haphazardly shoved it back into his coat pocket, before Anna could get a proper look.

"Uh, no, it's nothing."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nothing hey?" She smiled. She knew that she really should let it go, but curiosity took over as she reached into his pocket and grabbed it unexpectedly, catching Seth unaware.

"Anna! God, I thought I'd be safe…you being injured and all. But no…. you're just tricking everyone aren't you. Bad girl." He tried to joke around with her to cover the embarrassment that was fast staining his cheeks.

Anna carefully lifted the heart shape lid and gasped, as she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god."

Anna flipped over the plain white-gold ring and found where Seth had engraved it. Somehow, she already knew it was engraved, without him even saying a word.

In big curly lettering it read:

_I Heart You Summer, Love Cohen_

"Aww! Oh my god, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Seth felt his face burning.

"It's lame, I know."

"No! Seth, she'll love it."

Quickly, to hide his embarrassment, he took the ring back off her and shoved it back into his pocket.

"So, yeah…open your presents already." He said, trying his best to keep Anna pre-occupied.

She grinned, knowing exactly what Seth was doing. But instead of pushing the matter, she let it go.

She ripped off the wrapping paper like a little girl at Christmas, excitedly throwing the paper to the side.

"Hey, I spent all night wrapping that! Perfection does not come easy."

Anna looked up and laughed.

"Oh my god! The Goonies!" She squealed happily.

"I thought you'd like that. I was meant to give you that last Chrismukkah."

"I love it! So much! It's like my favourite movie."

"Summer's too. And mine." He added, smiling slightly to himself.

She smiled back.

"I don't care what they say Anna, it's not just for kids!" Seth remembered saying that to Ryan last year, and watched as remarkably, Anna had the same expression he had.

Ripping more layers of paper off, she found three CD's. Bright Eyes, Death Cab and a mixed CD Seth had made for her. The tag on the mixed CD read:

To my Emo Starlet 

Anna looked up at Seth. She didn't know what to say. It was too beautiful.

"I'm just the gift giver today aren't I?"

"Seth, thank you so much. I love it all." Anna spoke graciously, her eyes softening and her face melting into a heart-felt smile.

As she put the presents in a drawer by her bed, and threw the wrappings away in the bin beside her, she sat up as if waiting for something, looking Seth straight in the eye.

After a moment, a confused Seth said, "Uh, Anna? What?"

She motioned him to move his chair forward and as he did the legs skidded and screeched on the floor, causing them both to grimace.

"Well, come on. I'm waiting." She said, drumming her fingers impatiently on her lap.

"For what Anna?" Seth sounded utterly bewildered. He turned his head left and right, searching the room and watching the door incase someone came in.

"Don't play dumb, it's not cute on you." She poked playfully.

As Seth scrunched up his face, confused, Anna sighed.

"Look, I'm so, so incredibly happy that your Seth Cohen again. I mean, god I've missed you a lot and I don't want this conversation to end. But I know we have to talk. Talk about…something else."

"About what?"

"Summer."

That had caught Seth's attention.

"Anna, I'm here for _you_."

She smiled, pity flashing in her eyes.

"No, Seth. You're here so we can talk about Summer."

Seth looked hurt.

"No, Anna…I…don't think that…'cause I…" his tone was indignant.

"It's okay. I want you to talk about her. I'm here for your listening pleasure," She laughed. "Counselor Anna."

"Hmm, it's got a nice ring to it." She mused.

"Anna…"

"Seth, please."

There was a pause, in which Seth felt incredibly overwhelmed. Overwhelmed that Anna knew him so well.

"Okay," he begun, defeated. "Maybe I do need a little dose of Counselor Anna."

Seth decided to dive straight into it. Why not? What did he have to lose? He trusted Anna with his life.

"God, you're like Yoda. All knowing and full of wisdom."

Before he even knew it, he was spilling out everything to Anna. How he felt he was going to lose Summer, how he didn't deserve her and all the pain he'd put her through.

By the end of it, Seth slumped into his chair awkwardly, relieved to get everything off his chest.

"So what do you prescribe Counselor?"

Anna frowned slightly.

"Hmm…I think you already know what I'm going to say."

"Confidence Cohen." Seth and Anna said together.

"Wow, It's getting through to you!" She beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, it's like off 'The Simpson's', where Marge keeps repeating something over and over to Bart and it just sticks." He frowned, trying to remember what it was Marge was saying. Funny that. Ironic that he couldn't remember.

"True,"

Anna paused, thinking.

"What are you waiting for?"

Seth cocked his head to the side. "I don't know…but I am waiting."

"Yeah, I noticed. I think you just have to talk to her. I can just see a movie-script ending playing in my head." She laughed.

Seth smiled curiously. "And what's in store for Summer and I in this movie-script ending? Since you've got it all planned out, tell me…I at least have to know if I get the girl."

"Oh, you get the girl." Anna smirked.

"Well, that's a start." Seth grinned.

"I think you know what's going to happen. You know it, but you're just too scared to see it. Or too scared to act on it. Either way, you have to go there and just do it."

"Go where?"

"You know."

"God, you're getting all cryptic on me. I feel like I'm in the Matrix."

He ran a hand through his brown curls, thinking.

"Summer Breeze." He said suddenly.

Anna nodded, knowingly.

"God Anna. You really are a wonder woman."

Anna laughed, and for some reason a vision of last Chrismukkah came to mind. Summer stripping down to her wonder woman outfit for Seth and Anna making the original comic book. "The adventures of Seth Cohen and Captain Oats."

"Go, already," She said, obviously pleased with herself and her words of wisdom.

"Seth. You know it's just the beginning."

He smiled at Anna and stood to leave, suddenly feeling compelled to go to the pier.

But before he left he threw himself at Anna, hugging her a little too tightly.

Even through the pain however, Anna wished Seth wouldn't let go.

"Oh, shit sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, Seth," She laughed slightly, beaming at him.

"Go, get your girl."

"Thanks Anna…thank you so much…I don't know what to…"

"It's okay," she cut him off.

Seth leant down and kissed Anna on the cheek, and gently ruffled her hair.

As Anna watched Seth leave, she couldn't help feel a little pleased with herself.

She sat there for a moment, smiling contently, before Summer Roberts breezed through her door.

She watched, completely amused as Summer came forward bearing gifts resembling Seth's.

"Merry Chrismukkah…in July!" Summer announced cheerfully.

All Anna could do was laugh.

So the next Counseling session begins….

A/N hehe yea! So there u go. I finally got Seth and Anna's convo! Wohoo lol. Thank u for all the reviews they r totally awesome : ) I'll take any advice I can get…but plz b gentle! Aww this is nearly coming to an end…sadness! Anyway, plz review, they r much appreciated : ) until next time!


	23. The dress

Chapter 23

Summer banged her fists on the door; careful not to ruin her newly polished manicure she had just gotten done that week.

Hands placed stubbornly on her hips in a classic Summer pose, tapping one blood-red 3inch heel impatiently, she looked up expectantly, as Marissa swung open the door.

"Sum hey –"

But Summer just pushed right passed her without so much as a hello.

She headed straight for Marissa's closet and once reaching it, turned around to face her confused best friend.

"Coop, this is like an emergency. A fashion emergency!" She threw her hands up in the air melodramatically.

Marissa smirked.

She knew Summer well enough not to question her. So she just stood there, waiting for Summer to continue.

"Seriously, I like need the biggest favour… like ever!"

She paused briefly, biting her bottom lip in a pleading way.

"Coop, I need the dress."

Marissa raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Sum, you want _the _dress?"

Summer nodded earnestly.

"I wouldn't ask, but like I said this is a –"

"Emergency, I know." Marissa finished for her.

She studied her best friend closely, which made Summer feel surprisingly uncomfortable.

"What?" she demanded.

Marissa's jaw dropped with realization.

"No…you…you really think…wow."

"What?" Summer insisted, scrunching her forehead in confusion. She was beginning to get flustered now and she really didn't have time for Marissa's ramblings.

"Sum, you want _the _dress. God, he must be the one."

"What are you talking about?" Summer pretended to act clueless, but inside she was in total panic.

"Don't you remember the promise we made when we bought the dress? Well, the _dresses_." She stressed the last word.

Summer grimaced. "God, we were like fourteen. So naive and so incredibly stupid."

"I don't think so." Marissa said slowly. She was still continuing to study her best friend and finally as her eyes locked with Summer's she grinned.

Summer tried her hardest not to think of the day that Marissa and her went shopping to buy the dresses, but it all came flooding back before Summer could even block it out.

They had gone to the mall as usual, and once inside one of the vintage shops they had never ventured into before (and that was a rarity), they had found two identical dresses in the back. Two gorgeous Grecian style, pearl pink dresses that flowed around you like a cloud when you walked. The moment they set eyes on the two dresses, the only two of it's kind, they had both fallen in love. Giggling childishly, they both made a pack with each other. As the dresses were two sizes bigger than the dress size the two girls were at the time, they decided to buy them anyway and would only wear them when the time was right. When and only when, they were in love and when the dress would fit them perfectly. That was the strong indicator they were in love. Up until now, neither Summer nor Marissa had worn the dresses. They had almost forgotten about it. Marissa had kept Summer's dress and Summer had kept Marissa's so that whenever they ever felt the "need" to wear the dress, the other would be the first to know about it.

"Groan! That is like the biggest cornball story of the century."

"Yet, you want to wear it." Marissa grinned to herself.

"God Coop, give me a bucket. I'm only wearing it 'cause…" She stopped mid sentence. Why was she wearing it?

"Anyway…I'm trying it on."

Marissa gestured with her hand to let Summer look through her wardrobe, leaving a giddy Summer clapping her hands together in glee.

As she searched through Marissa's walk in closet she came across the dress. It was hidden right in the back and looked just as she had bought it. Perfect. Never been worn.

Summer took it out and carefully placed it on Marissa's bed, handling it as if it were fragile.

She heard a sharp intake of breath beside her as Marissa observed it.

"Oh my god, I'd forgotten how beautiful it is."

Summer smiled mischievously.

Perfect, this dress was perfect for him. God, she hoped it fit.

She turned to go to Marissa's bathroom, and noticed that her hands, holding the dress, were shaking slightly. Marissa seemed to notice as well.

"It's going to fit Sum." She said reassuringly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After what seemed like forever, after Marissa had given up pacing up and down in front of the bathroom door, deciding on camping out on her bed and flipping half-heartily through glossy magazines instead, she heard Summer groan.

"Oh god." She heard her mutter.

Marissa's head snapped up from the article of Paris and Nicky Hilton she wasn't really reading.

"What? Shit…doesn't it fit?" She said quietly, biting her lip.

"Oh, it fits."

Marissa watched, sitting up a little in anticipation, as Summer twisted the door handle and revealed herself.

Summer stood awkwardly, unsure of herself, leaning on her side.

"Wow. Just wow." Is all Marissa could muster.

"I look…frumpy." Summer complained.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh.

"Frumpy? You've got to be kidding me,"

"It's totally hot. Seth is going to die when he sees you."

"Not exactly the reaction I'm going for." Summer pouted.

"It's scary. It actually fits." She practically whispered, smoothing the dress down with her fingers.

"Course it does."

Summer positioned her self in front of the mirror, and stared at her reflection, trying desperately to find faults.

"No…no…eww…look at this." She pointed to her waist.

"It defiantly makes me look frumpy." She confirmed.

"Summer, you look stunning! You're just trying to find faults. You always do that."

"What do you mean _always_?"

"Sum, you need to admit it to yourself."

She turned to Marissa, her hands again placed firmly on her hips.

"Admit what Coop? I do not want the movie-script ending! Eww…how pathetic. Look…I better be going."

Marissa smiled slightly. She hadn't even mentioned Seth, or anything about a "movie-script ending" and still, Summer reacted as if she had.

She bent down and grabbed her shoes off the ground, and placing her self on the edge of Marissa's bed, reached down to put them on.

Marissa sat behind her and stroked her hair.

"Where's he taking you?"

"Uh…I'm meeting him at the pier." She didn't know how to explain that she just needed to be there. She didn't even know if Seth would really be there but somehow she knew. God, she couldn't believe she was going with her gut instinct. What if she turned up and he wasn't there? How humiliating would that be? No, Summer didn't even think of that possibility. This was the new her.

She got up quickly and hugged Marissa.

"Thank you…"

"For what Sum? Have fun okay? Oh wait…"

Marissa grabbed her camera from her bedside table and took a quick snap of Summer when she hadn't realized.

"Coop!"

Marissa laughed.

As Summer reached the door, she stopped, hesitating and turned back to Marissa.

"Oh Coop, you're right. I admit it,"

"I love him."

And with that she breezed out the door, and headed for her car.

"Cohen, here I come."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer forced her hands to stop shaking. God, why was she so nervous. It's Seth Cohen.

She shook her head and took a deep breath before shutting her car door and walking down the wooden bridge of the pier.

Then, she saw it. Summer Breeze.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Seth, dressed in a suit and tie, sitting beneath it, his hair blowing wildly in the wind, making it, if possible, even messier than it had been before.

She had no idea why she had felt the need to dress up, but once she saw Seth, she was overwhelmingly relieved she wasn't the only one dressed up.

Seth was staring out at the sea in front of him, absorbed and entranced by it. He had only noticed Summer was there when he heard her heels coming towards him.

Seth looked up, and Summer smiled to herself as she watched his jaw drop.

A glossy curl loosely fell down her face as the wind played with her hair, tousling it gracefully about.

Seth suddenly felt his mouth grow dry. God, he couldn't speak. She looked…just wow.

As Summer neared closer to Seth, he swallowed, trying desperately to get words out.

"Hello Sunshine." He managed, as she came within earshot.

"Hello good looking."

The shock on Seth's face made Summer laugh out loud.

"You do look mighty fine…is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh yeah, Summer it is." He sounded perplexed.

"You look…you look…oh god do you know what? I've never had trouble with words. Ever. This is what you do to me Summer Roberts." He said, trying to sound pissed but he just couldn't help grinning.

Wordlessly, he reached out for Summer's hand and led her away from Summer Breeze and towards the beach.

"Seth -." She began to argue but Seth just put a finger to her lips to hush her.

She tried her best to look indignant, but instead quickly kissed his finger.

That did the trick. He let go and pulled her in close to kiss her, but stopped instead when his pocket began to vibrate.

"Shit…sorry." He muttered, but Summer just smirked.

Turning his head away from her to answer his phone he muttered a few "yes's" and "uh huh's" and "okay's" before hanging up.

"Who was-"

"Hey don't make me shush you again." He warned, waving his finger threateningly.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Lead on." She gestured with her hand.

As they reached the entrance to the beach, Summer stopped and reached down to take off her heels.

Seth, looking shocked at this uncharacteristic move, questioned her.

"Uh, Summer-" he began as she continued to walk, leaving her expensive shoes behind her.

"What Cohen? Who needs shoes on the beach?"

Seth soon caught up to her and moved in front of Summer, grabbing her hand again.

"Hey, I'm meant to be leading you."

Using his hands to cover Summer's eyes, he led her forward, whispering in her ear.

"Do you trust me?"

She tried to peak out of Seth's hand but Seth stopped her, slapping her gently on the arm. "No peaking!"

He was smudging her makeup, and causing her to trip over whatever was on the sand, but Summer didn't care. She was unfazed. What seemed to bother her a few years ago, really didn't matter anymore.

"I trust you, Cohen….'cause you know that I have the ability to kill you. Rage blackouts really come in handy."

"Never mess with those rage blackouts." Seth muttered.

Then, he suddenly stopped Summer.

"Okay, I'll let you open your eyes. On the count of three…"

"Get a move on Cohen."

Summer's heart was racing, but she would never have admitted that to Seth in that moment.

"Patience is a virtue Summer. Okay, ready…."

"Surprise." He whispered into her ear as he lifted his hands away from Summer's eyes.

She blinked rapidly to clear her vision from the blur that was Seth's sweaty palm.

Before her, overlooking the shore, was a table set for two surrounded by rose petals, waiter included, with a stage and mini dance floor.

"Seth…oh my god."

At that moment, the waiter came over, looked straight at Summer and in a thick French accent said,

"Table for two Madame?"

A/N. Yeah, I know…A lot of fluff! Hehe but how could I not? I was just so sick of making Seth so angsty, I had to have some sweet, corniness to cover for it! Lol. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They make my day : ) I'm going on a holiday this Sunday to Vanuatu (oh my god yay!!!! So exciting!) so I won't be able to update until I come back (I'm gone for a bout a week) and the next chapter will be the last! Aww sad! Hehe I don't want to let it go! But yeah, hope everyone has an awesome new year! And parties hard hehe…till next time : ) please review!


	24. Movie Script Ending

A/N Hey guys : ) oh my god Vanuatu was an experience! Haha I don't kno how else to describe it. I mean it was sooo beautiful and the ppl are gorgeous, especially the kids oh my god! They are soooo adorable you want to pick them up and take them home! Lol but yea I got so homesick! The ppl are really poor over there its so sad. Makes you realize how lucky u r hey. So friken lucky!

But yea, this is the last chapter : ( so sadness, I don't want to let it go! But I'll get on with it. I so hope everyone enjoys : )

Chapter 24

****

The crashing tide awoke Summer from her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open, straining against the sun. She instinctively reached up to her head to grab her sunglasses but found they weren't there. Instead, her hand met sand, and she quickly sat up, glancing around at the long stretch of beach surrounding her. Then, before confusion could even sink in, she felt someone stir beside her.

Summer looked down and saw Seth lying sideways to her, head hidden in her lap. He moved around slightly, half asleep, then once burying himself in Summer's dress, fell silent. Summer smiled to herself. She had been having such a good dream that she believed it was just that, a dream. For one moment she felt that sinking feeling in her stomach that the dream was too good to be true. But once she was awake, she felt a rush of happiness that she was indeed not dreaming.

Summer reached her arms behind her and stretched back, watching, with a soft sigh, as the sun was slowly slipping behind the horizon. She had a sudden thought that she should wake Seth so he could see it, but as she watched him sleeping, she just couldn't do it. He looked too damn cute. And besides, Summer liked the way it felt, him lying there on her lap. She gently entwined her fingers in one of Seth's curls and shifting her weight to lean on her other arm, moved down slowly to kiss him on the forehead. Seth smiled slightly, and his eyes flickered as if he were dreaming. Then something caught Summer's attention. A small, heart shaped box had fallen from Seth's pocket when he had moved. Summer hadn't noticed before, but now the light from the sun caught the box, casting playful bright shadow's across its surface. Just as she was about to pick it up, Seth, obviously blinded by the light, woke.

Summer pulled her hand back subtly, as Seth looked up at Summer, and grinned. Seth's eyes sparkled in reflection of the light.

"Mmm…it's not too bad waking up to you." He murmured after a minute of staring at her, failing to hide a grin that was fast spreading.

The grin was infectious. Summer tried to hide it too, but also failed miserably.

"I can't believe you fell asleep." She covered, not admitting that she had fallen asleep as well.

"You know what champagne does to me. Goes straight to my head."

"Cohen, you had like one glass."

"Exactly! I had the _whole _glass Summer. It's weird though, I seem to miss the drunk stage and go straight to the passing out stage." He wrinkled his forehead, pretending to be confused, as Summer rolled her eyes.

She stretched out her legs and felt the sand beneath her toes as she buried them deep. It was strange, but she loved the feeling. She loved being dressed up in a beautiful dress, make up and all, and still being able to lie in the sand, getting dirty and wet. She loved the wind, blowing her hair, even though it was tangling and messing it up. She loved everything, the cliché's, her boyfriend lying in her lap as she watched the sunset before her. It was becoming a movie-script ending, and Summer was ashamedly enjoying every moment of it.

"Let's walk in the water!" She said abruptly, bringing her hands together mischievously.

"Let's what now?"

Summer got up suddenly, letting Seth's head drop to the sand.

"Thanks Summer." He muttered.

Seth quickly recovered and got up, but before he could turn to follow his over-excited girlfriend he noticed her present, glimmering in the sand.

Swiftly, he pocketed it and jogged a bit to catch up with Summer.

As he reached her, she reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer.

"Dance with me." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Summer…whatever has gotten into you… I like it." He grinned as they moved and danced together to non-existent music.

Summer's hold on Seth tightened as she leaned in against him. Seth followed her lead and pulled Summer in by the waist, closer to him. Soon, they were so pressed together, that they could hear nothing but each other's breathing and the waves crashing around them. Seth breathed in the salty air, the smell of Summer's hair and her perfume. Mingled together, it was the best smell in the world, and Seth wished he could of bottled it up and taken it with him everywhere.

"Can you hear that?" Summer whispered, as they danced around, feet sinking in the wet sand.

Her dress was soaked up to her knees and his suit was almost completely drenched as he faced backwards to the ocean, letting himself bare the full brunt of the waves.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" It sounded like a question but it came out more of a statement.

"No, Summer…you're beautiful."

She playfully hit Seth on the arm and groaned.

"Eww…Cohen, you're so corny."

She stopped, glanced around her shoulder as if to check if anyone was around, then locking eyes with Seth, said, "But I kind of like it."

There was a mischievous gleam in her eye and the sparkle intensified as she leaned her head up and kissed Seth.

As they pulled away, Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out the heart shaped box. Now was as good a time as any.

He held it in his hands nervously for a moment before holding it in front of Summer, wordlessly.

Trying her best to look surprised, Summer raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Seth's voice shook a little. His heart was racing and he felt hot all of a sudden. Summer smiled at him, and trying to ease his discomfort, lifted the lid off quickly, revealing the ring.

For a moment, Summer just stood there, oblivious to the fact her dress was getting drenched from the waves around her, her mouth slightly hanging open. She lifted the ring and studied it, moving it with her fingers to read the writing.

The brief silence was heart wrenching for Seth. He needed a reaction, something. Oh god, did she hate it?

But before Seth could place any more self-doubt into his mind, Summer, without warning, threw herself at Seth and kissed him so eagerly, and with so much passion, his heart stopped.

She pulled away slowly and planted salty kisses all over his face.

Then, again so abruptly it scared Seth, she punched him on the arm.

"Ouch! Hey, what the hell was that for?"

But Summer was grinning.

"Cohen! I can't believe you did that for me! It's…it's…oh god. Seth, I love you."

Seth looked up from nursing his arm suddenly, forgetting his pain and self-pity for a brief moment.

"You just called me Seth…and you…"

"And I love you." She finished for him.

Now it was Seth's turn to stand in stunned silence. It wasn't the first time he had heard it, but it felt different this time. Real.

He pinched himself on the arm and flinched as he felt the pain. "Okay, this is real. Breathe, just breathe." He muttered to himself.

Summer's laughter filled the air, drowning out the waves.

"It's real Cohen. So don't even think about backing out now." She poked playfully.

"But…I don't…I don't deserve you." Seth said so quietly, he was barely heard over the ocean.

Summer had a strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Give me a break. And stop wallowing in your own self-pity. It's like so pathetic! You deserve me and I deserve you. Get it?"

"Wow, that was like the harshest but sweetest thing I've ever heard. Typical Summer Roberts. Always goes with the sentiment."

Summer looked indignant. "Hey! You like so don't want you're present do you?"

"I get a present?" Seth's eyes lit up like a little boy.

"Well…I'm not so sure now. The way I get disrespected."

She turned around, giving off the impression she was pissed but Seth just smirked.

He reached out for her and spun her around.

"I love you."

Seth went to kiss her on the cheek but Summer placed both hands on his face and planted another kiss on his lips. She could still taste the champagne he had had earlier. Summer loved the way he tasted and today, she just couldn't get over kissing him.

"Hmm…I think that did it. You may have your present."

"Yay! When? Now?"

Summer glanced over her shoulder again. There were a few elderly couples on the beach and some families. She hadn't noticed earlier however as she felt as if it was just her and Seth on that beach. Summer turned to face Seth again and wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"Uh…not now Cohen."

"What? No fair…I gave you yours." He pouted.

"Uh Cohen. I don't think you get it. _Not here."_ She stressed.

"Huh? Wha…Oh!" he said as he came to realization. Seth's eyes grew wide as he slowly figured it out.

"You mean…Oh."

Summer winked. "Yeah."

"Oh man…"

He suddenly grabbed at Summer's hand and began to lead her away from the beach.

"Cohen! God…. you're like so desperate!"

Seth spun around, still leading her and said grinning, "You're right Summer, but sex aside here, I have something else to show you."

They were back at the pier, heading towards Summer Breeze, when Summer opened her mouth.

"Eww…Cohen. We're going to do it in the boat? It's like tiny."

Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh…as much as I would love to Summer, even I'm not that desperate."

"Then, why are we here?"

They stopped before Summer Breeze and Seth turned to face Summer. She couldn't help but notice Seth was still shaking slightly.

"Sail away with me."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Seth nudged his head towards his boat and then back at Summer.

"Sail away with me." He repeated.

Summer was just downright confused. She scrunched her forehead as she tried to figure out what Seth meant. Then, something hit her.

"No. No, Cohen you are _not _running away." She said disbelieving.

"You're not! Not again. And god… you think you can take me with you? What is with that? I am not running away."

Seth looked shocked.

"What? No, Summer… you don't understand."

Tears were stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe Seth would want to leave again. How could he do this?

"Summer…no. I just… I just wanted to take you out for the weekend. It's nearly night so we can make it back by Sunday afternoon," he said kind of shyly, obviously distraught that Summer had jumped to conclusions. He had romanticized this moment for so long, and now it was not exactly going according to plan.

Summer smacked a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I just thought…"

"It's okay, it's stupid. You hate boats."

That caught Summer's attention.

"What? No…"

She walked closer to Seth and pushed herself into his arms.

"I _want _to sail away with you…more than anything."

And as if to prove that she meant it, she kissed him again.

"Okay, you convinced me." Seth quipped.

"We can go back to your house and get some stuff before we…"

"No, it's fine." Summer cut him off.

"What? No Summer, you're going to need clothes and all that."

"Cohen. I just want to go." She smiled up at him.

"I just want to be with you."

Seth went to open his mouth to argue, as he totally didn't believe Summer could survive without a change of clothes, but was silenced when kissed once again by Summer.

"Man, I've got to argue more." He grinned sheepishly.

Seth hopped aboard first and held out a hand for Summer.

Once inside, they sat side by side for a moment before they were ready to take off, just staring at the horizon.

Seth wrapped his arm around Summer and held her close.

"Oh god, you know what?" Summer asked, her nose wrinkled in mild disgust.

"What?" Seth asked curiously.

"This is like… a movie-script ending. Like Eww…I'm actually enjoying it."

Seth grinned. "Movie-script endings. I love them. I get the girl, I sail away in a boat with my girl, away to the horizon."

"And we sail away to the sunset…" Summer murmured.

"We're in a trashy romance novel, you do know that?"

Seth just smiled and kissed Summer's cheek, and looking out to the vastness in front of them he said,

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Unfortunately true Cohen."

"So here we go…"

"Sailing away into the sunset."

Summer looked up suddenly.

"Can you wait 'till we get home for your present?" She bit her lip seductively.

Seth shook his head.

"Neither can I."

They both laughed, and with once glance at the sunset they turned to each other. Without a word, before they couldn't take it any more, they both pressed their bodies together and kissed zealously as they slowly dropped to the bottom of the boat.

"I love movie-script endings." Summer said when she had the chance to breathe.

"So do I."

And as the sun slipped behind the horizon, they sailed away in Summer Breeze. Away into the sunset.

The End 

A/N Awwwwww that's it!!! Over! lol. Hehe my movie-script ending. I know it's corny but I just had to end it that way! I can't believe it's over… I know it's only a story lol but I still don't want to let it go!! Just want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story! So so grateful. I love them!! You guys totally rock. And yeah, please review if you haven't : ) Hope everyone has a awesome 2005! I sooo want to write another O.C story but I'm like all out of ideas now hehe I'll write one when I can tho : ) again thanks everyone!! :) until next time…bye : ) xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
